


Flower Child

by cymeteria



Series: Les satellites [10]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Romance, Science Fiction
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymeteria/pseuds/cymeteria





	Flower Child

**Titre de série**  : Les satellites  
 **Titre de chapitre** : Flower Child  
 **Pairing**  : Kurt/Blaine  
 **Rating**  : NC-17  
 **Note**  : « Les satellites » est une série de dix fics Univers Alternatifs, ayant pour point commun de relater une rencontre. Chaque chapitre peut se lire individuellement.

Kurt et Blaine auraient pu ne pas se rencontrer sur les marches d'un escalier. Kurt aurait pu décider de ne pas aller espionner à Dalton ce jour là et Blaine aurait pu être à l'heure et ne pas croiser Kurt en descendant pour rejoindre les Warblers…

Il y a une multitude de possibles et le destin a choisi celui ci, mais il aurait tout aussi bien en choisir un autre.

Voilà alors ce qui aurait pu se produire :

* * *

_Flower Child_

Sa mère meurt au printemps.

Le lendemain de l'enterrement, Kurt se réveille dans un monde qui n'a plus aucun sens, niché entre les branches de l'arbre qui traverse sa maison de part en part.

* * *

**1\. Sementem**

A huit ans Kurt voit apparaître sur le pas de sa porte un homme en habits militaires qui s'entretient de longues heures avec son papa . Ses yeux sont encore gonflés et Kurt sent un nouveau sanglot se coincer dans sa gorge. Il ne comprend pas. Sa maman ne reviendra plus et il n'a plus qu'un trou béant à la place du cœur comme si la mort venait de le lui arracher à mains nues.

De grosses larmes brûlantes recommencent à couler sur ses joues et Kurt n'a plus la force de chercher à les retenir. Elles sont juste là, sur son visage. Kurt renifle et se laisse glisser le long du mur entre deux grosses racines qui serpentent sur le sol de la cuisine et plongent entre les carreaux du carrelage. Il devrait être effrayé par l'arbre mais curieusement ce dernier lui apporte un tout petit peu de réconfort. Le bois vibre sous ses doigts et en tendant l'oreille Kurt a l'impression de l'entendre respirer.

« Est-ce qu'un jour je n'aurais plus mal ? », chuchote-t-il doucement contre l'écorce. L'arbre ne lui répond pas mais une branche serpente jusqu'à lui et de petites feuilles bourgeonnantes effleurent son visage pour essuyer ses larmes.

Kurt ferme les yeux.

* * *

Il se réveille dans les bras de son père, la tête pressée contre son épaule. Son odeur l'enveloppe complètement et Kurt se laisse presque à nouveau sombrer dans le sommeil qui pèse sur ses paupières lourdes.

« Où est-ce qu'on va ? », murmure-t-il d'une voix rauque contre la douce flanelle de la chemise sous sa joue. Ils sont dans une voiture qu'il ne connaît pas et le monsieur en habits militaires ne prononce pas un mot.

« Vers notre nouvelle maison. »

Kurt hoche la tête et s'enroule encore un peu plus sur lui-même. Son regard accroche alors la peau de ses mains qui hésite entre le rose et le vert pale sous la lumière des lampadaires qui défilent par la fenêtre. Kurt bouge légèrement ses doigts et la couleur suit son mouvement, en glissant de sa paume à la pointe de ses ongles.

* * *

La voiture ne s'arrête que le lendemain matin. L'aube blanche et froide jette une lumière agressive dans l'habitacle et Kurt remarque alors que sa peau a retrouvé sa couleur d'origine. Il glisse sa main dans celle de son père et reprend un peu courage en sentant ses doigts calleux se resserrer sur les siens.

« Papa ? »

Burt se retourne vers lui et Kurt sent son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse qui hante son regard.

« Oui ? »

Kurt déglutit.

« Est-ce que tu vas rester avec moi ? »

Burt s'agenouille devant lui et l'attire à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Kurt, il faudrait littéralement qu'ils me passent sur le corps s'ils songent un seul instant t'arracher à moi. On est une famille même si… »

Kurt peut entendre la douleur dans chacun de ses mots et il doit à nouveau refouler ses larmes.

« … même si ta maman n'est plus là. On est une famille. »

Burt hoche la tête pour lui-même et reprend d'une voix plus assurée.

« On est une famille et on reste ensemble. Okay ?

\- Okay. »

Kurt renifle et se presse un peu plus contre son père qui se relève en le prenant dans ses bras. Kurt est trop grand et trop lourd pour cela maintenant, mais c'est ce dont ils ont besoin tous les deux en cet instant précis.

« Monsieur Hummel ? »

Burt se retourne vers le militaire qui se tient devant de hautes portes blindées.

« Colonel Anderson.

\- Je sais que cette situation doit être difficile pour vous et terrifiante pour votre petit garçon, mais je vous promets que tout cela est dans son intérêt. »

Burt acquiesce silencieusement.

« Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

* * *

La maison qui se dresse devant eux est froide et austère. Il n'y a pas de tapis, pas de tableaux aux murs, ni de plaids sur le canapé. Il n'y a même pas de rideaux.

Ce n'est pas sa maison et Kurt a envie de pleurer.

Kurt voit du coin de l'œil le militaire tendre doucement sa main vers lui mais il ne se reprend et la laisse tomber maladroitement contre sa cuisse. Kurt se demande alors si le Colonel Anderson a lui aussi un petit garçon.

« Nous allons vous ramener vos meubles demain ainsi que toutes vos autres affaires. S'il y a des choses à ne pas oublier Monsieur Hummel, n'hésitez pas à nous le signaler. »

Burt dépose Kurt sur le petit canapé du salon. Le cuir est neuf et craque sous son poids.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? », finit par demander Burt au Colonel Anderson qui se tient encore sur le pas de la porte.

« Une membre de notre équipe de recherche est en chemin. Elle répondra à toutes vos questions et vous donnera toute la documentation nécessaire.

\- Et Kurt. »

Le regard du Colonel Anderson se pose sur lui et ses lèvres s'étirent sur un petit sourire triste.

« Kurt va rester avec vous. Vous venez de perdre un être cher et d'être déraciné en l'espace d'à peine 48h, je pense que vous laisser un peu de temps est la moindre des choses que nous puissions faire.

\- Merci.

\- Je vous en prie. Je reste à votre entière disposition. Sachez que je suis désolé pour ce qui vous arrive. Toutes mes condoléances. »

Les mots sonnent plats et vides, trop entendus déjà, mais ce n'est pas la faute du Colonel Anderson.

Kurt le regarde s'en aller et laisse son regard balayer la pièce vide. Son père s'assoit à côté de lui et prend sa main dans la sienne.

« Tout ira bien Kurt. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout ira bien. »

Kurt se laisse glisser sur le côté et pose sa tête contre son épaule.

* * *

Le docteur Marysa est une biologiste. Elle est petite, douce et discrète et ce n'est sûrement pas la première fois qu'elle a à accueillir une famille ici.

Marysa explique les choses avec calme et Kurt se sent tout de suite à l'aise avec elle. Elle s'adresse aussi bien à son père qu'à lui là où le Colonel Anderson ne parvenait pas vraiment à le regarder dans les yeux. Lorsqu'elle arrive, la première chose qu'elle fait après s'être assise en face d'eux est de tourner sa main vers le haut. Aussitôt une petite pousse jaillit de sa paume. Kurt ouvre de grands yeux et regarde ses propres mains sans comprendre.

« Je peux faire ça aussi ? » demande-t-il.

Marysa secoue la tête et referme ses doigts sur la jeune plante qui s'enroule autour de son poignet avant de disparaître.

« Pas encore. Maîtrisé ce nouveau patrimoine génétique demande un petit peu de temps, mais tu es ici pour ça. Tu trouveras ici beaucoup d'autres enfants comme toi. »

Kurt ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'est un patrimoine génétique, mais il suppose que c'est ce qui lui a permis de faire pousser un arbre dans sa maison.

« Mais j'ai déjà fait pousser un arbre. »

Marysa sourit.

« Ca a été l'élément déclencheur. Il est différent pour chaque enfant ou chaque adolescent. En général il est provoqué par choc. »

Son regard s'obscurcit et Kurt détourne les yeux. Marysa tend alors la main pour la poser sur la sienne.

« Je suis désolée Kurt. »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« Ce ne fera pas revenir ma maman. », répond-t-il un peu agressivement, mais il se reprend aussitôt. « Pardon. »

La main chaude de son père se pose à son tour sur sa nuque et Kurt peut sentir son pouce caresser le petit carré de peau à la naissance de ses cheveux. Il a envie de pleurer. Tout d'un coup, il n'a plus envie d'écouter ces histoires d'enfants fleurs qui n'ont aucun sens. Il ne vit pas dans le monde d'Harry Potter. Ici, les enfants ne reçoivent pas leur lettre pour Poudlard. Ici, les enfants ne font pas pousser les fleurs au creux de leur main.

« Je suis fatigué. »

Marysa hoche la tête et échange un regard avec son père.

« Tu peux aller te coucher. », lui dit-il en passant sa main entre ses épaules. « J'ai monté tes affaires dans la deuxième chambre. Le reste arrivera demain. Je vais rester avec le docteur Marysa encore un petit moment. Okay ?

\- Okay. »

Kurt se change en autopilote et se glisse sous des draps qui ne sont pas les siens et qu'il trouve trop rêches. L'oreiller est trop dur, le matelas est trop mou et la table de nuit est trop loin pour qu'il puisse éteindre la petite lampe de chevet sans se lever. Tout est différent. Rien n'est à sa place. Kurt n'est pas à sa place dans cette maison et il suppose qu' il n'est finalement plus à sa place nulle part.

« Je veux rentrer à la maison. », souffle-t-il dans le silence de sa chambre, même s'il n'est plus certain d'avoir encore un endroit où rentrer.

* * *

Le lendemain, leurs affaires arrivent et ils passent la journée à déballer les cartons et à donner à leur nouvelle maison un semblant de chaleur. Ils n'ont pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage, mais Kurt préfère avoir les mains occupées et ne plus être obligé de dormir dans une chambre vide et pesante lui apporte un peu de réconfort.

Les pièces se remplissent petit à petit et Kurt se sent respirer plus librement au fur et à mesure. Son père n'y est pas indifférent non plus. Ce n'est pas leur maison cela ne le sera jamais, mais c'est un endroit à eux.

Ce soir là, son père vient le border. Il s'assoit maladroitement sur le rebord du lit et passe une main dans ses cheveux.

« Papa ?

\- Hm.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils disent que je suis un « enfant fleur » ? C'est à cause de l'arbre ? »

Burt hésite une seconde avant de répondre.

« Ils appellent les enfants fleurs les enfants qui peuvent faire les même choses que ce que t'as montré Marysa.

\- Mais pourquoi moi ? » demande Kurt d'une petite voix.

_Pourquoi est-ce que je suis ici. Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça est en train d'arriver._

« Je ne sais pas Kurt. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas et je pense qu'ils ne le savent pas très bien ici non plus. Ils essayent de comprendre. Marysa dit qu'il se pourrait que cela soit une nouvelle forme d'évolution et d'adaptation à l'environnement. Ils n'en savent pas vraiment plus que nous. C'est aussi nouveau pour eux que pour nous.

\- Depuis quand est-ce qu'il y a des enfants fleurs ?

\- Marysa était une des premières il y a un peu plus de dix ans. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'elle m'a expliqué, les enfants déclarent cette… hum… particularité ? - Je ne sais pas vraiment comment appeler ça. Bref, cela se déclare entre trois et quinze ans suite à un choc comme elle te l'a expliqué. Pour l'instant, ils n'ont jamais vu ce genre de première manifestation chez un adulte.

\- Et il y en a beaucoup ? Marysa a dit qu'il y avait ici d'autres enfants comme moi. »

Burt hoche la tête.

« Il y a ici un peu plus d'une centaine d'enfants et cela semble toucher quelque chose comme un million de personnes à l'échelle mondiale, mais il n'y a pas vraiment moyen de le savoir. »

Kurt acquiesce à son tour et reste silencieux un instant avant de reprendre.

« Je ne serais jamais normal alors. C'est pour ça qu'on m'a mis ici. Parce que je ne suis pas normal. »

Le regard de son père se fait sérieux et il relève la tête de Kurt pour planter ses yeux fermement dans les siens.

« Kurt. Ecoute-moi bien. Tu es parfaitement normal. Tu m'entends. Le Colonel Anderson nous a emmenés ici pour que tu sois en sécurité et que tu ne sois pas seul. Il y a des gens dehors qui… Il y a de mauvaises personnes. Ici on ne te fera jamais de mal. Et, si plus tard tu décides que tu veux partir, personne ne t'en empêchera. Mais surtout, surtout, tu ne dois jamais penser qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. Okay ? »

Kurt déglutit et incline légèrement la tête en arrière pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

« Okay. »

* * *

Les mois passent et Kurt a l'impression de se faner doucement. Discrètement. Presque sans bruit. Il attend quelque chose, sans vraiment savoir de quoi il s'agit mais sans lequel il a l'impression de n'exister qu'à côté de son corps.

A part la nuit, rien ne pourrait laisser penser qu'il est différent. Même les classes qu'on lui fait suivre ne changent pas de celles qu'il avait dans son ancienne école. Kurt suppose qu'il y a peut-être un peu plus de biologie et d'éducation physique, mais cela s'arrête là et les autres enfants n'ont pas vraiment l'air différents non plus sauf lorsqu'un d'entre eux perd le contrôle. Cela n'arrive pas souvent, mais les fleurs, les feuilles et les branches peuvent apparaître d'un seul coup si l'enfant ressent une émotion très forte ou se sent en danger. La dernière fois, Martha a retourné sans dessus-dessous la salle de classe en y faisant pousser un chêne massif lorsqu'une infirmière est venue la chercher pour lui dire que sa maman avait été emmenée à l'hôpital.

Kurt n'arrive pas vraiment à se lier avec qui que ce soit. Il observe ses semblables de loin et ne se joint à eux que lors des leçons. Il ne reste jamais plus longtemps après et ne fait pas l'effort d'ouvrir la bouche à part lorsqu'on lui pose une question. Lorsque la journée finit, il remballe soigneusement ses affaires et va rejoindre son père dans le garage où l'armée lui a trouvé un travail. Il répare des voitures comme il l'a toujours fait et, s'il s'agit de jeeps ou de convoiements militaires, l'odeur reste la même et cela a quelque chose de réconfortant.

« Tout ira bien, lui répète son père presque chaque jour. Il nous faut juste un petit peu de temps pour nous habituer. »

Kurt hoche simplement la tête sans y croire.

Il ne chante plus vraiment non plus. Plus depuis que sa maman est morte et qu'ils ont du quitter leur maison. Plus depuis qu'il est devenu un enfant fleur. Mais parfois, lorsque son absence est trop douloureuse ou qu'un autre enfant lui a lancé à la figure des mots qu'il ne comprend pas mais qu'il devine humiliants, alors Kurt chante. Il murmure pour lui-même les paroles des chansons que sa maman lui chantait pour l'endormir. Il n'a plus rien d'elle maintenant, à part la faible trace de son odeur et le souvenir flou du son de sa voix.

Kurt sait que son père fait tout ce qu'il peut qu'il essaye de donner à sa vie un semblant de stabilité et de normalité. Il ne cligne même pas des yeux lorsqu'après chaque cauchemar que Kurt fait, il retrouve des traces de terre dans la maison et parfois une branche passée en travers d'une fenêtre. Il nettoie et il attend Kurt dans la cuisine avec un chocolat chaud auquel il aura rajouté un extra de crème fouettée.

* * *

**2\. Folia**

Ce n'est pas que Blaine aime particulièrement faire des bêtises. Non, il est juste curieux. Trop curieux dirait sa mère. Insupportable dirait Cooper. Son père hausserait probablement juste les épaules et lui ébourifferait les cheveux.

Ce n'est donc pas vraiment un hasard s'il se retrouve de l'autre côté du grillage. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le droit d'y aller, que c'est interdit. Mais rien n'est interdit à Nightbird. Rien. Et s'il y a des crimes commis de l'autre côté du grillage, Nightbird se doit d'aller enquêter.

Et puis franchement, s'ils voulaient vraiment interdire l'accès, Blaine suppose qu'ils auraient pu mieux sécuriser le grillage – il ne lui vient pas du tout à l'esprit bien sûr que l'entrée de la base est sécurisée et que la seule raison pour laquelle on lui en autorise l'accès est parce que son père en est le colonel. Pour Nightbird, le grillage à franchir semble être le summum de la transgression (s'il avait poursuivit un peu plus sur sa droite il aurait trouvé une porte, mais où est la transgression si l'on passe par une porte ?).

Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes et un gros accroc à son pantalon pour escalader le grillage. Nightbird est dans la place.

Il avance discrètement en faisant bien attention. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des pièges ou pire, il pourrait faire craquer une branche et quelqu'un remarquerait sa présence. Il y a quantité d'arbres et de plantes de l'autre côté du grillage donc marcher sans bruit est un challenge, mais Blaine est plein de ressources. Il y a beaucoup de mousse et il n'y a pas l'air d'y avoir de cailloux trop pointus donc il décide d'enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Voilà. Comme ça, il est absolument sûr de ne faire aucun bruit.

Ses pas le poussent un peu plus loin dans la forêt. Il y a de plus en plus d'arbres au fur et à mesure et Blaine a presque l'impression qu'il y a plus de bourgeons et plus de jeunes feuilles ici qu'à proximité du grillage et hors de la base. Comme si ici la nature reprenait totalement ses droits et retrouvait sa vraie place. Blaine n'a jamais vu d'arbres aussi beaux et la petite forêt grouille d'insectes et d'oiseaux. Il est même presque sûr d'avoir vu un écureuil.

« Wow. »

Un grand sourire éclaire son visage et il est obligé de se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas glousser bêtement. Nightbird est un dur. Nightbird ne chasse pas les écureuils.

Il chemine encore quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix. Blaine tend l'oreille et ralentit sa marche. Quelqu'un est en train de chanter.

Blaine aime chanter. C'est une des choses qu'il aime le plus au monde, même si Cooper n'arrête pas de lui répéter qu'il est mauvais et qu'il devrait plutôt suivre son exemple. La voix qu'il suit est cristalline et enchanteresse plus belle que ce qu'il a pu entendre jusqu'ici. Il se rapproche doucement en se faisant le plus discret possible.

Il y a un garçon assis dans une clairière. Il a l'air triste, mais ce que Blaine remarque en premier, ce sont les plantes autour de lui. Elles sont toutes plus hautes et plus belles que toutes celles se trouvant en périphérie et Blaine remarque vite qu'elles grandissent au fur et à mesure. Il aimerait bouger et se rapprocher encore un peu plus, mais il est comme paralysé par le spectacle surréel de ce garçon qui fait pousser les fleurs.

Il doit avoir à peu près son âge et Blaine se fait stupidement la réflexion qu'il ressemble à un ange. Ou plutôt, raisonne Blaine, si les anges existent, ils doivent certainement lui ressembler.

Il n'ose pas vraiment s'approcher ni se faire voir, mais finalement la décision est prise pour lui, lorsqu'un léger pas sur le côté lui fait poser le pieds sur une branche particulièrement pointue.

« Aïe ! », siffle-t-il en se prenant immédiatement le pied dans la main, ce qui a pour effet de lui faire perdre l'équilibre et de le faire tomber lourdement sur le sol.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », demande doucement la voix de la clairière. Blaine se figure que cela ne sert plus à grand chose qu'il reste caché derrière son arbre le garçon le verrait partir de toute façon. Et puis, Blaine est curieux. Trop curieux. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on rencontre un garçon qui fait pousser les fleurs.

« Hey. » répond-t-il en clopinant jusqu'à lui. Le garçon le dévisage sans rien dire et Blaine se sent légèrement mal à l'aise.

« Qui es-tu ? demande le garçon en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es un nouvel enfant fleur ? »

Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que peut être un enfant fleur, mais il est certain qu'il n'en est pas un.

« Oh, heu, non. Mon papa travaille ici. »

Il se rappelle aussitôt ses bonnes manières et lui tend la main en se redressant.

« Je m'appelle Blaine. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

Le garçon lui adresse un demi-sourire et une seconde Blaine a peur qu'il ne se mette à se moquer de lui, mais il n'en fait rien et serre fermement sa main.

« Kurt. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance également. »

Blaine s'apprête à poursuivre les présentations lorsque la voix de Cooper résonne avec colère.

« Blaine ! Où est-ce que tu es encore allé te fourrer. Maman va être furieuse et je te préviens si c'est moi qui prends, je… »

Il déboule sur la clairière les mains sur les hanches avant de se reprendre en voyant que Blaine n'est pas seul.

« Ah. »

Blaine trouve parfois Cooper un peu limité niveau vocabulaire.

« Cooper, je te présente mon ami Kurt. »

Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps, mais Blaine est déjà persuadé qu'ils vont devenir bon amis.

« Kurt, je te présente mon grand frère Cooper. »

Cooper hausse les sourcils tellement hauts que Blaine pense un moment qu'ils vont s'envoler de son visage. Ce qui est stupide, parce que les sourcils ne volent pas.

« Blaine ! Tu n'es pas censé… »

Il est interrompu par un nouveau bruit de pas et ohlala Blaine connaît cette démarche. Il se mordille la lèvre et commence à se tortiller sur place. Finalement, les pas finissent par les rejoindre et Blaine baisse les yeux. Il entend un soupir et sent quelques secondes après une main sur son épaule.

« Blaine. Tu sais que tu n'as pas à être là. Ta mère est morte d'inquiétude. »

Blaine hausse les épaules légèrement.

« Pardon papa, murmure-t-il, toujours sans vraiment le regarder.

\- Une excuse ne va pas t'éviter une punition jeune homme. Je vais en discuter avec ta mère, mais je pense que tu vas être de corvée de lave-vaisselle un moment.

\- Oh noonnn. », gémit Blaine. Au même moment où Cooper laisse échapper un  _HA !_  triomphant. Le traitre.

« Hum. »

Blaine se retourne immédiatement vers Kurt en l'entendant déglutir. Ses yeux passent alternativement de Blaine à son père et à Cooper.

« Bonjour Colonel Anderson. », finit-il par dire d'une voix un peu trop aigue.

Blaine se retourne alors vers son père. Ils se connaissent ? Tout cela devient bien mystérieux (une nouvelle enquête pour Nightbird !).

« Kurt ?... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en classe ? »

Le petit regard coupable que Kurt lui adresse, en apprend suffisamment à Blaine. A priori, il ne sera pas le seul à vider le lave-vaisselle dans les semaines à venir.

* * *

Ce soir là, Blaine ne peut pas s'empêcher d'harceler son père de question. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un garçon derrière le grillage ? Comment est ce qu'il fait pour faire pousser les fleurs ? Papa est-ce que tu le connais ? Dis, dis, dis, papa…

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine sent bien que son père atteint sa limite d'endurance et il hésite un moment sur la marche à suivre. Persévérer signifie sans doute une nouvelle punition mais en même temps…

Finalement, son père prend les devant et les fait tous asseoir sur le canapé pour un conseil de famille. Cooper grogne et roule des yeux, mais c'est plus ou moins son état naturel ces derniers temps. Il va bientôt partir pour Los Angeles et les quelques mois qui le séparent de son départ lui semblent long comme la mort. Surtout qu'il est régulièrement sollicité pour babysitter Blaine ce qui ne l'enchante pas forcément, Blaine l'a bien compris.

« Les enfants. »

Blaine se redresse un petit peu plus et se tend en avant pour mieux entendre. Son père marque une petite pause pour s'assurer de leur écoute avant de reprendre.

« Les petites aventures de Blaine… »

Cooper lui donne un coup de coude et Blaine lui répond par un regard noir en se massant l'avant bras.

« … m'ont fait réfléchir. J'en ai discuté avec votre mère et nous avons pris une décision. Je commencerai par vraiment insister sur le fait que cette discussion ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette maison, est-ce que c'est bien clair ? »

Cooper hausse les épaules et fait claquer sa bulle de chewing-gum. Sa mère lui donne une petite tape du plat de la main sur la tête en représailles et Blaine se retient de lui tirer la langue pour enfoncer encore un peu plus le clou.

« Nightbird sait garder les secrets. Il les protégera au péril de sa vie. », affirme-t-il, une main sur le cœur pour un maximum d'effet.

« C'est… parfait, Blaine. Parfait. »

Parfois Blaine a l'impression que ses parents ne prennent pas vraiment Nightbird au sérieux. Ils ont tord et Blaine compte bien le leur prouver par un comportement exemplaire.

« Bien, maintenant que ce point a été abordé, je pense que nous pouvons parler des enfants fleurs. »

Oh. Kurt lui a parlé des enfants fleurs !

« Kurt est un enfant fleur ? », demande-t-il immédiatement.

« Blaine, on ne coupe pas la parole aux gens ! » le réprimande sa mère.

Oups.

Son père soupire une nouvelle fois.

« Kurt est un enfant fleur.

\- Oh. »

Blaine ne sait toujours pas ce qu'est un enfant fleur, mais il trouve déjà ça très cool.

« Et je pourrais le revoir ? On pourra demander à sa maman s'il peut venir jouer chez nous et…

\- Blaine. »

Blaine se tait immédiatement et se mordille la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu pourras le revoir, reprend finalement son père après un regard échangé avec sa mère, mais c'est pour cela que tu dois m'écouter bien attentivement. »

Blaine est certain de ne jamais avoir écouté plus attentivement qu'en ce moment précis.

* * *

C'est ainsi que Blaine se retrouve quelques jours plus tard devant le garage où travaille le papa de Kurt. Son père est avec lui et Blaine s'est promis à lui-même d'être exceptionnellement poli et sage. Il a mis son plus beau nœud papillon et a ciré ses chaussures. Il n'est pas sûr d'avoir compris complètement ce que sont les enfants fleurs (il y avait beaucoup de mots compliqués) mais s'il a bien compris quelque chose, c'est que Kurt est  _spécial_. Or, Blaine n'est pas spécial ou extraordinaire, donc il doit faire ses preuves. On ne le lui a pas dit concrètement, mais Blaine se dit que de toute façon cela ne peut pas faire de mal.

Le père de Kurt… Ne ressemble pas à Kurt. Pour être honnête, il lui fait même un petit peu peur.

_Courage Blaine._

« Bonjour Colonel. », les salue l'homme en tendant la main à son père qui la serre fermement. « Et qui est ce jeune homme ? », demande-t-il en adressant un sourire à Blaine.

Il ne fait finalement pas si peur que ça.

« Je suis Blaine Anderson Monsieur. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance. Je suis venu vous demander la permission de fréquenter votre fils. »

Le père de Kurt le regarde avec de grands yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Blaine ne voit pas vraiment ce qu'il y a de drôle il est même plutôt fier de son petit discours. Il l'a répété plusieurs fois devant son miroir ce matin. Il ne comprend donc pas trop ce qui est en train de se passer, ni ce qu'il est censé faire. Son père ne lui est d'ailleurs d'aucune utilité car il essaye aussi vraisemblablement de ne pas rire. Blaine se console en se disant que si Cooper avait été là, cela aurait été bien pire.

Il attend donc patiemment que les adultes se calment. Il a tout son temps et si c'est un test Nightbird est plus qu'apte à le relever.

Finalement, le père de Kurt arrive à reprendre sa respiration.

« Blaine, c'est ça ?

\- Oui Monsieur.

\- Tu peux m'appeler Burt mon garçon. Enchanté de te connaître également. Quant à Kurt, à partir du moment où il a envie de te « fréquenter » lui aussi, ça ne me pose aucun problème. »

Il se retourne vers le petit bureau vitré et siffle deux fois avant de crier : « Kurt ! Viens voir s'il te plait. »

Blaine entend la porte s'ouvrir et voit une tête apparaître derrière une rangée de voitures.

« Papa ? »

Kurt se rapproche tout d'abord sans les voir et ouvre finalement de grands yeux lorsqu'il les remarque. Il prend aussitôt la main de son père dans la sienne et s'y accroche si fort que Blaine voit Burt réfréner une grimace.

« Enfin Kurt, tu as peur du Colonel maintenant ? »

Kurt, qui est devenu tout blanc se tortille quelques secondes sur place avant d'oser d'une petite voix timide : « Vous allez nous expulser parce que j'ai séché les cours ? »

Cette fois-ci, c'est au père de Blaine de se mettre à rire. Il s'approche du petit garçon et lui passe une main dans les cheveux. Vu le visage de Kurt, Blaine prend bonne note de ne jamais reproduire ce geste sans sa permission.

« Bien sûr que non. Je suis sûr que ton père as su trouver la punition adéquate. »

Kurt hoche la tête timidement. Blaine meurt d'envie de connaître sa punition. Ca ne peut certainement pas être pire que de vider le lave-vaisselle.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre. Blaine voulait juste te parler.

\- Oh. »

Kurt se retourne vers lui et Blaine se rend rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

« Je heu… Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien, heu… Je sais que tu n'as pas le droit de venir chez moi. Mais ici il y a plein de place et ton papa est d'accord, je viens de demander et… »

Ça ne lui semblait pas aussi difficile devant son miroir.

Kurt continue à le regarder quelques secondes avant de se mettre à rire lui aussi. Décidément, aujourd'hui tout le monde se moque de Blaine ! Blaine pourrait s'en offusquer si le son n'était pas une des plus belles choses qu'il ait entendues. Autour de Kurt une multitude de petites plantes poussent d'un seul coup.

« Wow. »

Kurt rougit à son tour et hoche la tête.

« Okay. »

Kurt lui tend la main et au creux de sa paume se trouve une toute petite pousse qui déploie deux minuscules feuilles d'un vert presque translucide.

* * *

**3\. Gemmae**

Blaine prend l'habitude de venir le voir presque tous les week-ends et petit à petit, Kurt commence à attendre ce moment de la semaine avec de plus en plus d'impatience. Au début, il avait trouvé Blaine franchement bizarre, mais c'était la première fois que quelqu'un et encore plus un garçon demandait à être son ami et Kurt avait senti… Quelque chose. Un peu comme s'il pouvait maintenant cesser d'attendre.

« Blaine ? »

Ils sont en train de construire une sorte de cabane dans l'arbre à l'arrière du garage et Kurt essaye sans succès de faire plier les branches pour qu'elles s'accommodent à leurs plans.

« Hm ? »

Blaine est suspendu la tête en bas et essaye de nouer ensemble deux vieux draps pour faire une espèce de tente (Kurt ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi il a besoin d'être la tête en bas pour faire ça, mais Blaine lui a assuré que c'était bien plus efficace).

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es revenu ? Je veux dire, après la clairière ? »

C'est une question qu'il s'est toujours posé sans vraiment y trouver de réponse. Cela le gêne un peu de se l'avouer, mais s'il s'était trouvé dans la position de Blaine, il aurait probablement juste fait demi-tour. Et il aurait porté des chaussures.

Blaine se laisse tomber souplement et le rejoint pour s'asseoir à côté de lui sur une des branches basses de l'arbre. Il doit un peu manœuvrer pour éviter la multitude de pousses que Kurt a fait jaillir un peu partout et Kurt se sent rougir. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait à l'aise avec les manifestations de ses étranges capacités (Blaine appelle ça des pouvoirs, mais Kurt trouve ce terme vraiment trop bizarre il n'est pas superman).

Blaine réfléchit à sa question quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules.

« Tu es spécial. Lorsque je t'ai vu, j'ai pensé au début que tu étais un genre d'esprit de la forêt ou quelque chose comme ça. Et puis, je voulais t'entendre chanter de nouveau. »

 _Oh_. Kurt ne se souvient même plus avoir été en train de chanter. Il se souvient juste d'avoir fui le cours de sport après avoir été poussé contre un mur et insulté par Gregory. Gregory est une brute stupide, mais il est construit comme un chêne et Kurt porte plusieurs bleus qui peuvent en témoigner.

« Mais…je n'ai pas chanté depuis. »

Blaine sourit.

« Je sais. »

Il ne rajoute rien et vraiment, Blaine est  _bizarre_. Mais personne à part sa maman ne lui a dit qu'il était spécial et cela fait naître une petite boule de chaleur au creux de son ventre.

Alors, doucement, Kurt s'éclaircit la gorge et commence à chanter. Ce n'est tout d'abord qu'un murmure, mais il sent le bois s'animer sous ses doigts et de multiples petites pousses s'emmêlent autour de ses doigts et lui donnent du courage.

Le sourire qu'il reçoit en échange lui paraît plus lumineux que le soleil.

* * *

Les années passent.

Kurt a encore souvent l'impression de ne pas être à sa place, mais lorsque cela devient trop dur, il se hisse en haut de l'arbre derrière le garage. De temps en temps, son père l'y rejoint. Ils restent alors assis tous les deux, le regard perdu vers l'horizon et le monde qui s'étend derrière les grands murs de la base militaire.

« Tu n'es pas prisonnier ici. », lui répète son père de temps en temps, mais ce ne sont que des mots. Kurt sait qu'il n'est pas retenu contre son gré et que lui et son père pourraient regagner ce que les militaires appellent « la vie civile » s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais pour aller où ? Et surtout, à quel prix ?

Hors de la base, plus personne ne peut les protéger. Et, même si un jour ils parviennent à maîtriser les branches, les plantes et les fleurs qui jaillissent de leurs corps, rien ne garantit qu'ils puissent le refouler éternellement. Il suffit d'une seule fois.

Ils n'en parlent pas vraiment mais il existe entre eux un accord tacite et Burt préférerait sans doute mourir plutôt que mettre Kurt en danger. Alors ils restent pour l'instant dans cet inconnu qui ne leur promet pas vraiment de futur.

Malgré son amitié grandissante avec Blaine, Kurt n'a ainsi toujours l'impression d'appartenir quelque part. Il n'a pas d'autres amis et n'a d'ailleurs pas spécialement la volonté de s'en faire. Ils partagent pourtant tous quelque chose qui devraient les unir et leur donner un semblant de solidarité, mais lorsqu'il discute avec Blaine de ce qu'il se passe dans le monde « réel » et dans l'école publique qu'il fréquente, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir de grandes différences. Il y a toujours des cliques et des exclus, des brutes et des faibles et Kurt ne se considère pas comme appartenant à l'une de ces catégories. Il observe de loin. Petit à petit, l'image qu'il cultive, dure et froide, lui permet d'être laissé tranquille. Ses tourmenteurs des premières années s'en vont pour la plupart et ceux qui restent n'osent plus l'approcher depuis qu'il a presque embroché Grégory après que ce dernier l'ait une nouvelle fois envoyé contre un mur. Cela avait été la fois de trop. La rage de Kurt, jusqu'ici dormante s'était déchaînée d'un seul coup. Un arbre avait immédiatement jailli devant lui pour le protéger et une de ses branches s'était abattue si près de Grégory que Kurt avait vu ses cheveux voler sous le souffle puissant de la masse qui venait de trancher l'air.

Le Colonel Anderson l'avait fermement sermonné, mais quelque chose dans son regard lui avait appris que son cœur n'y était pas, même s'il n'avait pas pu revoir Blaine durant trois semaines.

Kurt sèche encore les cours de temps en temps. Il s'est vite aperçu qu'il pouvait compter sur la tolérance de certains de ses professeurs. Il est de toute façon bien au dessus du lot.

Son père a même demandé à ce qu'il puisse sauter une classe, mais la permission lui a été refusée sous prétexte que ce n'est pas une pratique du système éducatif de la base

Lorsqu'il fait l'école buissonnière, Kurt retourne souvent dans la clairière où Blaine l'a trouvé lors de leur première rencontre. Il y a quelque chose de calme qui se dégage de cet endroit et surtout, Kurt peut y chanter sans que personne ne l'entende. Au fin fonds de lui, il rêve de scène, d'applaudissement et de lumière, mais il sait que c'est un futur qu'il ne peut envisager car à chaque fois qu'il ouvre la bouche et qu'une note s'échappe de ses lèvres, la nature se dresse à ses pieds. Blaine l'appelle le charmeur de fleurs, ce qui est extrêmement ridicule, mais il a fini par s'habituer maintenant aux sobriquets que Blaine lui trouve régulièrement. Cela lui fait plaisir et le sourire de Blaine fait battre son cœur à chaque fois un petit peu plus vite.

* * *

Kurt a onze ans lorsqu'il réalise que les insultes chuchotées à mi-voix lorsque les autres pensent qu'il ne peut pas entendre ont un fonds de vérité et il en a treize lorsqu'il se rend compte qu'il est amoureux de Blaine. Cela le rend aussi heureux que misérable car il sait que jamais ses sentiments ne pourront lui être retournés. Blaine est… Blaine voit les choses à travers un prisme que Kurt n'arrive pas à saisir. Son monde est tellement différent de celui de Kurt que parfois, juste parfois, lorsque tout se fait trop dur, il aimerait s'y blottir quelques minutes pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais Kurt est trop dur, trop blessé et peut-être trop froid, pour ça. Lorsque le temps viendra, Blaine fera tomber à ses pieds toutes les femmes qui croiseront son regard et Kurt ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il ne peut donc que sourire pour lui-même lorsque Blaine pose sa main sur la sienne sans se rendre compte de la portée de son geste.

Deux ans plus tard, son cœur explose avant de s'écraser à ses pieds.

« Kurt ?

\- Hm ? »

Blaine l'a rejoint dans la petite clairière et ils sont tous les deux en train de faire leurs devoirs sur l'herbe. Le printemps a fait fleurir les arbres et Kurt peut les entendre chanter.

« J'ai quelque chose à te dire… »

Il y a beaucoup d'hésitation dans sa voix et un peu de peur. Blaine n'a jamais peur. Même lorsqu'il se fait lui aussi bousculer dans les couloirs ou que l'on se moque de la façon dont il s'habille. Blaine se tait et se contente de fixer ses tourmenteurs droit dans les yeux sans aucune crainte.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

\- Je… Hum. Tu me promets… Est-ce que tu me promets que cela ne changera rien ? Est-ce que tu me promets que tu resteras mon ami encore après ça ? »

Kurt hoche la tête silencieusement et sent sa gorge se serrer.

« Alors, hum, voilà. Je crois… Non, je suis sûr. Je veux dire… »

Blaine inspire un grand coup, ferme les yeux et déballe d'un seul coup sans s'arrêter.

« J'aimelesgarçons. »

_Oh._

Kurt est certain que le bruit de sa déglutition a du s'entendre jusqu'au garage de son père. Blaine commence alors à se tortiller sur place et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes et…  _Seigneur, Kurt, dis quelque chose !_

« Oh. Hum. Je… »

_Qu'est-ce que tu attends ?!_

Blaine le regarde de ses grands yeux qui le transpercent et dans lesquels brillent une toute petite lueur d'espoir.

« Moi aussi. », chuchote-t-il si bas qu'il n'est un instant pas sûr que Blaine ait pu l'entendre. C'est la première fois qu'il l'avoue à quiconque et il se sent soudain un petit peu plus léger.

Blaine se penche alors immédiatement pour le serrer dans ses bras et Kurt sent son cœur s'affoler dans sa poitrine.

« Blaine, je… »

« Kurt,… »

Ils parlent en même temps et cela dissipe un petit peu de l'émotion qui roule encore sur leurs peaux.

« Vas-y, l'invite Kurt avec un sourire.

\- Il y a cette danse - Saddie Hawkins - organisée par le lycée. Et il y a ce garçon – Ethan - il est gay lui aussi. Je pensais lui demander de venir avec moi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

I nouveau de l'hésitation dans sa voix, mais cette fois ci, Kurt ne l'entend pas, étouffé par son cœur qu'il sent au bord de ses lèvres.

« Kurt ? »

Kurt cligne des yeux, compte jusqu'à cinq et plaque un sourire sur son visage en priant de toutes ses forces que les pousses fragiles qu'il sent jaillir entre ses doigts, ne trahissent pas les sentiments qui se bousculent au fond de lui.

« Tout à fait. Tu devrais absolument lui demander. »

Blaine hoche vigoureusement la tête avant de le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras.

« Tu as raison ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. »

Kurt ne répond rien et laisse lentement les fines branches qui viennent de jaillir de son dos trouer son t-shirt.

* * *

« Kurt ? »

Il est 3h du matin et son père est en train de lui secouer l'épaule. Ses traits sont tirés et ses yeux trahissent une tristesse que Kurt n'y a plus vue depuis longtemps. Kurt se redresse et le sommeil le déserte immédiatement en laissant dans sa bouche un goût de cendre.

« Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Le Colonel Anderson voudrait te parler.

\- Mais… »

Kurt sent ses membres se mettre à trembler.

« Il… Il va nous faire partir ? Pourquoi ? Je…

\- Non, non ! Kurt, calme-toi. Personne ne va nous faire partir… C'est Blaine.

\- Blaine ?

\- Il s'est fait agressé. Il est à l'hôpital. »

Kurt a envie de vomir.

* * *

Le trajet vers l'hôpital se fait en silence. Kurt n'a pas le droit de quitter la base normalement, mais le Colonel a simplement brandi un badge à l'entrée et personne ne lui a posé de question. Son père l'a embrassé avant de le pousser dans la voiture. Comme s'il savait. Et Kurt réalise alors que son père sait et qu'il l'a peut-être toujours su, peut-être même avant que Kurt ne s'en rende compte.

Ils roulent trop vite mais pour Kurt le temps s'écoule comme de la mélasse. Il ne pleure pas. Pas maintenant. Parce qu'il sait que s'il se laisse aller aux larmes il ne pourra plus contrôler les branches et les feuilles qu'il peut déjà sentir vibrer sous sa peau.

« Kurt ? »

La voix du Colonel est contenue et presque froide mais Kurt sait que cela n'est qu'un masque.

« Oui ?

\- Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ? »

Kurt hoche la tête car cela ne servirait à rien de mentir.

« Oui. »

Le père de Blaine ne poursuit pas cette conversation et Kurt lit dans la raideur de ses pas toute l'inquiétude qui l'agite. Sûrement souhaite-t-il en cet instant que son fils soit un autre. Car s'il n'était pas ce jeune homme qui a eu le courage d'inviter un autre garçon à une danse, il ne serait pas inconscient dans un lit d'hôpital. Le Colonel Anderson n'est pas un homme mauvais et ce n'est pas un mauvais père. Il a simplement peur. Kurt absorbe toute cette peur la tête haute et force ses jambes à ne pas trembler.

« Vous savez… Vous savez que cela ne change rien. Qu'il est toujours Blaine. »

Le Colonel le regarde et son visage entier respire une douleur que Kurt connait trop bien.

« Je sais. Mais cela ne m'empêche pas de souhaiter que les choses aient été différentes. »

Et Kurt comprend. Car il en serait presqu'à le souhaiter lui aussi.

* * *

Blaine est endormi lorsque Kurt est autorisé à pénétrer dans sa chambre. Il se perd entre les draps trop blancs et la première chose que Kurt remarque est la large bande enroulée autour de sa tête dont dépasse un large bleu violacé qui s'étend jusqu'à sa joue.

Kurt porte ses mains à sa bouche et se mord la paume de la main pour ne pas se mettre à hurler. Ils l'ont blessé à la tête. En plus de lui avoir cassé un bras, une jambe et sans doute quelques côtés, ils ont… Kurt sent ses membres vibrer et de petites feuilles poindre sur le dos de sa main.

_Non. Pas maintenant._

Il prend une longue inspiration, ferme les yeux comme on le lui a appris en classe et expire lentement.

Les feuilles s'estompent et son dos ne lui donne plus l'impression de s'ouvrir sur les ébauches de branches qu'il sait poindre de ses omoplates. Cela ne fait pas mal. Cela ne fait jamais mal, mais Kurt les sent comme une excroissance en prolongement de lui-même. Ce sont ses bois, semblables à ceux d'un jeune serf et il peut parfois sentir son cœur y battre sourdement.

Il s'assoit sur la petite chaise en plastique à côté du lit. Les parents de Blaine sont avec le chirurgien et l'urgentiste qui se sont occupés de leur fils. Kurt a compris à demi mots que son pronostique vital n'était pas engagé et qu'il retrouverait toute sa mobilité après une longue rééducation. Mais ils ont frappé sa tête… Kurt s'imagine des battes de baseball, des chaussures, un coude ou un poing. Il s'imagine la tête de Blaine heurtant le sol avec un bruit sourd et la colère gronde en lui comme un animal enragé.

_Inspirer. Expirer._

Sa peau reprend une couleur normale.

Blaine gémit dans son sommeil. Kurt se rapproche aussitôt et lui saisit la main délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas ré-ouvrir les multiples coupures qui zèbrent sa paume et ses avant-bras.

« Blaine ? »

Il ouvre les yeux et Kurt sent une nouvelle fois les larmes brûler et s'accrocher à ses cils. Il renifle et passe son bras sur son visage pour les empêcher de couler.

« Hey… »

La voix de Blaine est rauque et cassé, déformée par les antidouleurs qu'il reçoit par perfusion.

« Hey. »

Blaine sourit. Malgré son visage tuméfié et ses membres brisés.

« Ce n'était peut-être pas une aussi bonne idée que ça en fin de compte. », murmure Blaine du bout des lèvres.

« Je t'aime. », répond Kurt car en cet instant il n'y a pas de vérité plus importante que celle là.

Les grands yeux de Blaine sont brouillés par les médicaments et Kurt sait qu'il ne se souviendra de rien.

« Embrasse-moi. », souffle Blaine en serrant sa main dans la sienne, malgré la petite grimace de douleur que cela lui arrache.

_Inspirer. Expirer._

« Okay. »

Kurt se penche et cesse de réfléchir. Il l'embrasse juste au coin de sa bouche, là où ses lèvres sont pliantes et souples, chaudes sous les siennes. C'est un simple baiser juste une pression trop vite disparue, mais Kurt sent toutes ses terminaisons nerveuses se réveiller et brûler sous sa peau jusqu'à la pulpe de ses doigts.

_Inspirer. Expirer._

Il pose son front contre celui de Blaine et porte sa main bandée à ses lèvres encore humides.

« Oh. », murmure Blaine. Son regard est déjà voilé et il ne va certainement pas tarder à se rendormir.

« Regarde ! Tu as de bourgeons. Tu n'avais jamais eu de bourgeons avant. »

Kurt baisse les yeux.

De sa paume a jailli à nouveau la petite pousse claire qu'il n'avait plus vue depuis plusieurs années. Elle s'enroule autour de leurs poignets, serpente jusqu'à leurs phalanges entremêlées et au bout de ses jeunes ramifications se trouvent maintenant une multitude de bourgeons dorés dont la couleur chaude vibre sous la lumière froide et blanche de la chambre d'hôpital.

* * *

**4\. Flora**

Blaine met presque six mois à regagner toute sa mobilité. Six mois durant lesquels il ne peut presque pas voir Kurt car il ne peut se déplacer qu'en fauteuil roulant, ce qui rend sa venue sur la base compliquée.

On leur autorise le téléphone. Ou du moins un téléphone que leur donne l'armée et qu'ils ne doivent utiliser que pour se contacter mutuellement. Blaine soupçonne son père de les avoir fait paramétrer pour protéger leur sécurité. Ils reçoivent également des instructions strictes.

Pas de téléphone en public.

La base et toute activité y étant associée ne doivent pas être abordées.

Les sms doivent être immédiatement détruits.

Ce n'est pas pour rien que l'existence de Kurt et des autres enfants fleurs doit rester secrète et compromettre cette sécurité avec un téléphone pouvant tomber dans de mauvaises mains serait ridicule. Blaine sait de toute façon que la seule raison pour laquelle on a accepté de leur donner un téléphone doit être liée à l'intervention de son père en sa faveur.

Pour tout avouer, Kurt lui manque. Leurs conversations lui manquent. Sa façon de se moquer de lui sans jamais être blessant lui manque. Ses soupirs excédés lui manquent. Les petites branches et de petites plantes qui marquent son passage à chaque fois qu'il n'arrive pas à réfréner une émotion lui manquent. Son sourire lui manque… Et Blaine n'a absolument aucune idée de ce que cela peut bien signifier.

Il ne se souvient plus vraiment des jours ayant suivi son agression. Il y a eu une multitude de personnes dans sa chambre des policiers, ses parents, quelques personnes de son lycée… Et Kurt. Le visage de Kurt est celui dont il se rappelle le mieux. Sa présence à ses côtés plusieurs jours de suite n'avait alors absolument aucun sens, mais il apprend plus tard que son père s'était chargé de le véhiculer chaque jour après ses classes et que Kurt avait pris plusieurs cours particuliers pour arriver à maîtriser les bourgeons qui jaillissent maintenant de ses mains. Apparemment, Blaine aurait été là lorsqu'ils sont apparus pour la première fois, mais il n'en a absolument aucun souvenir et cela le rend stupidement triste même si Kurt les lui montre de temps en temps lorsqu'il n'y a personne pour les voir. Ils ne s'ouvrent jamais et restent perpétuellement à l'état de bourgeons lorsqu'ils ne disparaissent pas immédiatement, ce qui est presque toujours le cas. Un jour, Kurt lui en donne un. Il n'y que lorsque Kurt touche lui-même les plantes qui surgissent de sa peau que ces dernières ne s'évanouissent pas dans l'air au bout de quelques secondes. Blaine le fait sécher et le garde précieusement dans son portefeuille.

Ils cessent de pouvoir se voir lorsque Blaine sort de l'hôpital et c'est à ce moment là qu'on leur remet leurs téléphones. Ils se textent presque dans la minute. Blaine a la tête plus claire maintenant la plupart du temps (certains de ses médicaments le plongent toujours dans état d'euphorie cotonneuse, mais il n'en prend plus aussi souvent) et il peut parler plus librement de son accident. Kurt est d'ailleurs la seule personne à qui il en parle vraiment. Il a tout raconté aux policiers bien sûr et encore une fois à l'avocat de son père qui se chargera de le représenter lors du procès, mais il est resté très technique dans ses descriptions. Il n'a jamais mentionné la peur panique, le dégoût et la douleur. Il ne leur a jamais dit qu'il avait cru mourir et que ses larmes ne s'étaient jamais arrêtées de couler. Mais il le dit à Kurt qui l'écoute en silence et ne cherche pas à le presser ou à le psychanalyser. De temps en temps, Blaine devine des larmes contenues dans sa voix et parfois il peut entendre le bruissement des feuilles que Kurt ne parvient pas à retenir dans l'intimité de sa chambre.

Blaine l'appelle un jour en plein milieu de la nuit. Le cauchemar qui l'a réveillé en sursaut s'accroche encore à sa peau moite et il ne parvient pas à maîtriser les tremblements convulsifs de ses membres et les larmes grasses et brûlantes qui coulent sans discontinuer sur ses joues. Kurt le calme doucement en le faisant respirer plusieurs fois et en murmurant des choses que Blaine ne comprend pas vraiment mais qui se lovent autour de son cœur et en ralentissent les battements erratiques.

Plus tard, bien plus tard, Kurt lui avouera que cette nuit là, sa chambre s'est transformée en véritable forêt et que le jeune arbre qui a jailli du cadre de bois de son lit a cassé une vitre et percé une partie de son plafond. Blaine n'arrivera pas à croiser le regard de Burt durant plusieurs semaines après ça (jusqu'à ce que Burt le prenne un jour à part pour lui dire d'arrêter de se comporter en idiot et que de toute façon Kurt cherchait à ce moment là une excuse pour refaire la décoration, ce qui finalement tombait bien.)

Petit à petit, ses fractures guérissent et ses bleus s'estompent. Le kiné qui vient le voir une fois par jour est dur et intraitable, mais il est aussi particulièrement efficace. Ainsi, dès qu'il est capable de se déplacer avec des béquilles, la première chose qu'il demande à son père est de pouvoir aller passer l'après-midi chez Kurt. Il fait beau et ils pourront rester sur le porche et dans le jardin sans qu'il ait le moindre escalier à monter.

Le sourire de Kurt lorsqu'il le voit sur le pas de sa porte vaut bien l'humiliation d'avoir du demander à son père de le porter pour l'aider à monter et descendre de voiture.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, ses parents l'envoient à Dalton pour doubler sa seconde.

Blaine leur en veut de manière totalement irrationnelle. Il vient à peine de pouvoir revoir Kurt autrement que par téléphone interposés et on l'envoie en pension? Au fond de lui, il comprend pourquoi ils ont pris cette décision et que son père essaye juste de le protéger. C'est là sa façon maladroite de lui dire que s'il ne peut pas changer « ce qu'il est », il fera tout son possible pour que ce qu'il s'est passé lors de Saddie Hawkins ne se reproduise jamais plus. Mais, Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de le voir comme une punition et il prend ça pour un affront personnel.

« C'est parce qu'on est gay tous les deux, c'est ça ? »

Quelque chose passe dans les yeux de son père que Blaine ne comprend pas.

« Blaine, calme-toi, tu sais très bien que cela n'a rien à voir, intervient sa mère.

\- Ah bon ? Parce que de mon point de vue, ça a tout à voir justement. Je me fais défoncer les côtes à coup de pieds sur un parking parce que j'ai osé me montrer avec un autre garçon à une danse et soudain je ne peux plus voir Kurt qui est la seule personne capable de comprendre ce que je vis ? Dis-moi encore que cela n'a rien à voir ? »

Son père soupire.

« Blaine. Personne ne t'interdit de voir Kurt. On vous a donné des téléphones, n'est-ce pas ? Et tu peux aller le voir à chaque fois que tu reviendras ici. Je sais que tu ne pourras pas revenir tous les week-ends, mais on peut trouver une sol…

\- Je veux passer mon permis. »

Ses parents le regardent, interloqués.

« Mais enfin, tu as encore le bras et la jambe dans une attelle. »

Blaine roule des yeux.

« Après qu'on me les ait enlevées. Je veux passer mon permis et je veux une voiture. Je travaillerai pour me la payer moi-même. »

Et là, curieusement, il les voit sourire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Son père se lève et passe à côté de lui en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

« Nous avons bien plus en commun que ce que tu veux bien reconnaître. Tu pourras passer ton permis dès que les docteurs t'auront donné le feu vert et je me débrouillerai pour t'avoir une accréditation pour te rendre sur la base. Est-ce que ce compromis te convient ? »

Blaine voudrait encore manifester son mécontentement général, mais il sait reconnaître une porte de sortie lorsqu'on lui en présente une.

« Okay. »

* * *

Une fois son permis en poche, aller voir Kurt est bien plus simple. Plus simple même qu'avant Saddie Hawkins car il ne dépend plus de son père maintenant. Il peut presque aller et venir dans la base comme bon lui semble (sauf dans quelques bâtiments qui lui sont formellement interdits, mais ils ne l'intéressent pas de toute façon.)

De temps en temps, sans le dire à ses parents, il passe la nuit chez Kurt le week-end. Burt ne dit rien mais il le fait dormir sur le canapé. Il a des règles que Blaine trouve parfois absurdes. Il ne voit pas du tout en quoi partager la chambre de Kurt pourrait être un problème. Après tout, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se glisser dans son lit la nuit lorsque Burt a le dos tourné…  _Oh_.

Finalement, Burt n'a peut-être pas des règles aussi stupides que ça.

Ce n'est pas que Blaine soit attiré par Kurt… Enfin si, il l'est. Parce que qui ne le serait pas ? Kurt est incroyable et fascinant et juste…  _Kurt_. Bref. Blaine le connaît depuis presque dix ans maintenant et s'l éprouvait des sentiments, il s'en serait rendu compte, n'est-ce pas ? Sans compter que Kurt ne le voit pas de cette façon non plus. Kurt ne parle pas vraiment de ses sentiments, mais Blaine le connaît assez pour… Hm.

* * *

Après sa petite épiphanie solitaire sur le canapé, Blaine commence à observer Kurt un peu plus attentivement. Kurt est quelqu'un de très secret et pour quelqu'un qui ne le connaitrait pas, il apparaît sûrement comme froid et distant alors qu'il n'est absolument rien de tout cela. Ses yeux le trahissent et les branches qu'il n'arrive pas à maîtriser sont de précieux indices également.

Blaine est spécifiquement fasciné par les deux longues branches qui jaillissent parfois de son dos. Il les a vu pour la première fois juste avant Saddie Hawkins. Elles réapparaissent de temps en temps et Blaine ne tarde pas à remarquer qu'elles sortent souvent lorsque Kurt se sent agressé ou en proie à une émotion intense.

Kurt semble ne pas les aimer beaucoup mais cela est sûrement du aux sentiments qui les provoquent. De manière générale, il n'aime pas vraiment ce que son corps trahit. Il l'accepte parce que cela fait partie de lui, mais Blaine est certain que si l'armée trouvait un antidote, il serait aux premières loges pour le tester. Cela le rend triste. Kurt est extraordinaire et il l'est avec ou sans mutation, mais de le voir se détacher ainsi de lui-même lui serre le cœur. Il ne pourra jamais comprendre ce que Kurt vit. Il n'est pas un enfant fleur et ne le sera jamais malgré les nombreuses fois où il a pu le souhaiter lorsqu'ils étaient petits pour pouvoir être avec Kurt tout le temps. Il ne sait pas ce que cela représente, ni les sacrifices que Kurt doit se résigner à faire mais il les devine. Si c'était en son pouvoir, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que cela change. Il serait prêt à parcourir le monde et à convaincre chaque personne une à une pour que Kurt puisse être heureux.

Il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses dont Blaine soit certain dans sa vie, mais il sait que Kurt est spécial et qu'il est sans doute la plus belle personne qu'il lui ait été donné de rencontrer. Il le savait déjà la toute première fois dans la clairière et cela n'a pas changé depuis.

* * *

Il y a l'expression « tomber amoureux » ou encore « avoir un coup de foudre. » mais elles ne reflètent pas la réalité. Blaine est plutôt persuadé de s'être pris un mur de sentiments en pleine face parce qu'il regardait ailleurs et il l'a sans doute bien mérité.

Un vendredi soir, il décide de surprendre Kurt en passant par la base plutôt que de rentrer directement chez lui une fois les cours finis. On est à la veille des vacances de printemps et il a obtenu l'autorisation parentale ainsi que celle de Burt pour passer le week-end chez eux. Pris par une inspiration subite, il s'arrête chez un fleuriste et prend un gros bouquet de fleurs. Cela pourrait être pour Burt, pour le remercier de l'accueillir durant quelques jours mais il ne sait pas trop pourquoi, il les achète en pensant à Kurt au sourire surpris qui éclairera son visage.

Lorsqu'il arrive, Kurt n'est pas chez lui ou dans le jardin. Blaine passe donc au garage mais il ne l'y trouve pas non plus. C'est étrange. Lorsqu'il n'a pas classe Kurt est rarement à un autre endroit.

Blaine pourrait attendre qu'il rentre en s'asseyant sur le porche (il fait beau et la maison est orientée plein sud) mais cela lui paraît déjà trop long. Sans compter que cela gâcherait l'effet de surprise. Il réfléchit quelques minutes avant que l'évidence ne lui saute aux yeux : Kurt est dans la clairière. Il y passe plus de temps au début du printemps parce qu'il aime voir la nature éclore. Il ne pouvait pas savoir que Blaine allait venir et il s'y est sûrement rendu pour y trouver un peu de calme.

Blaine prend le bouquet et se met immédiatement en route.

Il pourrait retrouver le chemin de la clairière les yeux fermés.

Comme il l'avait deviné, il trouve Kurt adossé à un arbre. Il a visiblement chanté car toute l'herbe qui l'entour a poussé de plusieurs centimètres et il est presque certain de n'avoir jamais vu le minuscule arbuste un peu plus sur sa droite.

« Kurt ! Je… »

 _Oh_.

Blaine se tait immédiatement. Kurt est en train de dormir. Son visage est détendu et ses cheveux en général parfaitement coiffés tombent légèrement sur son front. La lumière déclinante du jour se reflète légèrement sur sa peau et l'image frappe Blaine comme un coup de poing en pleine poitrine

Il ne sait pas comment il a pu ne pas s'en rendre compte.

Il est amoureux de Kurt.

Oh non, plus que ça _. Il aime Kurt_. Parce que quand Blaine Anderson ressent les choses, il n'y a pas d'entre deux.

_Il aime Kurt._

Blaine a envie de pleurer face à sa propre stupidité.

Il se tient là, pétrifié, comme s'il voyait Kurt pour la première fois et son cœur bât tellement fort qu'il peut le sentir résonner jusqu'au pavillon de ses oreilles.

_Il aime Kurt._

Et il est presque certain que Kurt l'aime aussi. A moins qu'il ne soit trop tard. A moins que la stupidité de Blaine aie tout gâché et aie brisé leurs deux cœurs sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

« Blaine ? »

Oh.  _OH_. Kurt est réveillé. Blaine doit faire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Il n'a jamais été très doué pour parler de ses sentiments ou pour la romance en général. Il est même carrément nul. En témoigne sa stupidité chronique. Depuis quand aime-t-il Kurt ? Saddie Hawkins ? Peut-être même avant.

_Stupide. Stupide. Stupide._

« Blaine ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Kurt le regarde maintenant avec de grands yeux inquiets et fait un geste pour se lever. Blaine doit faire quelque chose. Tout de suite. Maintenant.

« Jet'aimeetjesuisdésoléd'êtrestupide. », déclare-t-il d'une traite en lui jetant presque le bouquer dessus.

Il a donc fait quelque chose. Stupidement. Comme d'habitude.

Le visage de Kurt se décompose.

« Blaine, si c'est une blague, ce n'est vrai…

\- NON. »

Blaine hurle presque. Il tombe à genoux à côté de lui et prend ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je suis stupide. Pardon. Ce n'est pas une blague. C'est juste que… »

Les mots s'embrouillent dans sa bouche et il pourrait se frapper mais les yeux de Kurt se sont radoucis et Blaine sent sa respiration se calmer.

« Parfois… Parfois, je ne vois pas ce qui se trouve juste en face de moi. Je fais du mal aux gens comme ça. Je les blesse et je ne m'en rends même pas compte et… Je suis désolé. Je… Je t'aime. Vraiment. Si tu ne me crois pas… Donne-moi ta main ! »

Kurt le laisse saisir sa main pour la poser sur sa poitrine.

« Tu vois c'est à cause de toi. C'est pour toi. Et je suis… Je suis tellement stupide de ne pas l'avoir réalisé avant. Tu es… Je t'ai cherché toute ma vie Kurt et tu étais là… Juste en face de moi. Je… »

Kurt pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et Blaine relève la tête pour croiser son regard. Il y a tellement de choses dans ses yeux que Blaine pourrait s'y perdre mais surtout, surtout, ce qui lui coupe le souffle, c'est le sourire que Kurt lui adresse. Un sourire comme Kurt n'en fait qu'à lui et qu'il n'avait jamais remarqué jusqu'ici.

« C'est ton sourire Blaine ! », déclare-t-il bêtement contre le doigt qui est encore pressé sur sa bouche. »

Kurt roule des yeux mais ne cesse pas de sourire.

« C'est mon sourire Blaine. Maintenant, s'il te plait… »

Kurt rougit et l'herbe autour d'eux pousse d'un seul coup d'au moins deux centimètres.

« … j'aimerai que tu m'embrasses. »

La voix de Kurt est basse et timide et Blaine le voit se mordiller les lèvres en baissant les yeux.

Alors… Comme Kurt est visiblement le plus intelligent d'eux deux, Blaine décide de faire exactement ça.

Il relève doucement le menton de Kurt avec son index et plonge à nouveau son regard dans le sien.

« Blaine ?

\- Hm ?

\- Si tu ne m'embrasse pas tout de suite, je te jure que cette clairière va se transformer en jungle.

\- Oh.

\- Oui, oh… »

Les mots meurent sur ses lèvres lorsque Blaine pose sa bouche sur la sienne.

* * *

Burt les regarde arriver, assis sur les marches du porche et ses yeux se posent immédiatement sur leurs mains jointes.

« Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt.

\- Papa ! »

La réaction de ses propres parents est à peu près similaire et vraiment, Blaine est très certainement la personne la plus stupide de l'univers.

Leur première fois n'arrive que bien des mois plus tard.

* * *

Ni Kurt, ni Blaine n'en éprouvent la nécessité dans l'immédiat. Ils en parlent bien sûr et Blaine est certain de ne jamais avoir vu Kurt rougir autant et il est tellement embarrassé que sa chambre ressemble bientôt à une véritable forêt. Au moins ne casse-t-il pas une fenêtre ou le plafond cette fois-ci.

Ils décident d'attendre et prennent leur temps pour se découvrir lentement, passant de longues heures sur le porche à simplement s'embrasser en gardant leurs mains fermement au dessus de la ceinture.

« Je ne pensais pas possible de pouvoir retenir sa respiration aussi longtemps remarque Burt un jour en revenant du garage. Ni Kurt, ni Blaine ne l'ont vu arriver. Blaine s'étrangle sur sa propre salive et s'écarte de Kurt tellement vite qu'il en tombe presque de sa chaise.

Burt rit si fort qu'il est obligé de se tenir les cotes.

Kurt fusille son père du regard et garde la main de Blaine fermement serrée dans la sienne.

Finalement, ce sera Kurt qui fera le premier pas.

Ils sont en plein milieu d'une intense séance de « révision » (comprenant plus de langues et de mains baladeuses qu'une telle activité le laisserait supposer) lorsque Kurt se relève brusquement, détachant par la même occasion son bassin de celui de Blaine ce qui le fait gémir de frustration. Ils ne rougissent plus de ce genre d'incident depuis longtemps et après tout, il n'y a pas de mal à un peu de friction bien placée au travers de leurs pantalons.

« Kuuurttt… »

Blaine a tout à fait conscience du pathétique de sa réaction, mais il appréciait  _vraiment_  ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire.

« Je pense que nous devrions enlever nos vêtements. »

Blaine se redresse brutalement et sa tête se met à lui tourner.

« Pardon ? »

Kurt lui sourit et, malgré son calme apparent, Blaine remarque le rouge de ses joues et surtout la multitude de petites feuilles qui courent le long de ses bras et de ses doigts qu'il tord nerveusement.

« Je dis que… hm. Que si tu es prêt toi aussi je pense… Je pense que nous pourrions enlever nos vêtements. »

Blaine ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

« Mais seulement si tu es prêt, rajoute Kurt très vite. Je peux attendre. C'est juste que je me disais que comme mon père n'est pas là, voilà, enfin… Je veux dire. Je sentais bien contre ma cuisse, là juste à l'instant et… »

Blaine ne peut pas s'en empêcher, il commence à rire un rire tellement incontrôlable qu'après quelques secondes où Kurt se met à rire également et ils mettent ensuite plusieurs minutes pour se calmer.

Kurt se laisse tomber sur le ventre, le visage enfouit dans son oreiller.

« Oh Seigneur, je suis nul, absolument nul pour parler de ces choses là. »

Blaine s'allonge à côté de lui et passe sa main dans son dos en demi-cercles rassurants.

« Personnellement, chuchote-t-il au pavillon de son oreille, je trouve que tu t'en sors très bien. »

Les choses s'enchainent toutes seules après ça. Blaine s'est imaginé ce moment précis des millions de fois. Des bougies, de la musique, un dîner romantique et pourquoi pas une danse sous les étoiles… Il aurait enlevé les vêtements de Kurt avec soin en révérant chaque parcelle de son corps découverte et… Vraiment, il avait un film complet qui avait servi maintes fois de très bon matériel le soir tout seul dans son lit.

La réalité n'a absolument rien à voir.

Ils s'emmêlent dans leurs t-shirts et Kurt est obligé de demander de l'aide à Blaine pour enlever son pantalon qui est tellement serré qu'il est impossible de l'enlever autrement qu'en se contorsionnant. Pourtant, ce n'est pas gênant et ils passent plus de temps à rire et à s'embrasser entre deux ratés qu'à se sentir embarrassés. Honnêtement, Blaine n'échangerait cette première fois pour aucune autre.

Le corps de Kurt sous ses mains est chaud et pliant. Les poils sur sa peau se hérissent au passage de ses doigts et donnent naissance à une multitude de bourgeons qui disparaissent aussitôt.

Il y a tellement de peau à découvrir, tellement d'endroits qui lui arrachent de petits soupirs de plaisir et tellement de délicatesse dans leurs gestes que Blaine ne s'est jamais senti aussi chéri. Son cœur tape contre ses cotes et contre la main de Kurt qui s'y arrête un instant avant de remonter vers sa clavicule, sa nuque et ses omoplates.

« Je t'aime tellement fort, balbutie Blaine contre son épaule avant de l'embrasser fermement. Ses lèvres clament sa bouche et sa langue cherche la sienne pour s'enrouler autour d'elle. Il y a trop de salive et peut-être un peu trop de dents et à un moment leurs nez s'entrechoquent bizarrement, mais ils n'y prêtent pas attention.

« Je t'aime aussi. Embrasse-moi.

\- Mais je suis en train de t'embrasser.

\- Non, tu es en train de parler. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi. »

Blaine sourit et s'exécute, laissant Kurt passer ses bras autour de sa nuque et ses mains se perdre dans ses cheveux qui doivent ressembler à un véritable nid d'oiseau à en juger par les boucles qui lui tombent sur les yeux.

Ils s'embrassent longtemps en bougeant l'un contre l'autre doucement. Ils ne cherchent pas à presser les choses et Blaine ignore la chaleur qui se love dans son ventre et remonte lentement le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il ne sait pas combien de temps s'écoule, mais après ce qui semble des heures mais pourrait aussi bien n'être que quelques secondes, Kurt écarte les jambes et les enroule autour de sa taille. Leurs bassins se collent l'un à l'autre et …  _Oh_. C'est la première fois qu'il sent le sexe de Kurt contre le sien sans l'épaisseur combinée de leurs pantalons et de leurs sous-vêtements.

« Wow. », souffle-t-il stupidement. « On aurait du enlever nos vêtements depuis longtemps. Tu as toujours les meilleures idées. »

Kurt rougit de plaisir et ondule expérimentalement des hanches ce qui leur coupe la respiration à tous les deux. Blaine décide alors que le frottage (parce que c'est bien ça qu'ils font ? Il n'en sait absolument rien. En tout cas ça y ressemble) est sa nouvelle activité préférée et vraiment, pourquoi n'ont-ils jamais fait ça avant ?

Kurt halète contre son oreille et Blaine trouve immédiatement que ce son est sans aucun doute le plus sexy de l'univers. Rien ne pourra lui faire croire le contraire. Il s'emploie d'ailleurs ensuite méthodiquement à le provoquer le plus souvent possible. Blaine ne sait pas vraiment ce qu'il préfère dans tous les petits bruits que peut faire Kurt, mais il n'a pas à réfléchir longtemps lorsque Kurt prononce soudain son prénom d'une voix rauque et râpeuse qui coule sur sa peau et le fait frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Blaine.

\- Hm ? »

Blaine est trop occupé à créer un magnifique suçon juste en dessous de sa clavicule pour être plus éloquent.

« Les… oh. »

Kurt gémit doucement et vraiment, Blaine se figure que Kurt est sexy dans son intégralité et qu'il devrait juste arrêter de chercher ce qu'il préfère, parce que clairement, il préfère absolument chaque chose que Kurt peut faire.

« Les préservatifs, reprend Kurt. Il y en a dans la table de nuit. Blaine… Et du lubrifiant.»

 _Oh_.

Blaine n'avait vraiment pas pensé qu'ils feraient  _ça_  que Kurt serait prêt tout de suite. Ou que lui même serait prêt. Ou qu'ils veuillent faire ça tout simplement. Parce que ce n'est pas une obligation. Tout le monde ne fait pas ça. Mais visiblement eux oui. Et maintenant que Kurt l'a suggéré, c'est la seule chose à laquelle il peut penser.

« Je… Okay. »

Il se précipite tellement vite vers la table de nuit que cela doit être particulièrement ridicule.

Lorsqu'il se retourne avec la petite bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs, Kurt s'est redressé et assis en tailleur et… Hey. Il y a son pénis (quel horrible mot, il faut qu'il en trouve un autre, mais rien ne lui vient là, sur le moment). En érection. Okay. Il n'avait pas vraiment regardé jusqu'ici. Et il est là. Et wow, mais Blaine est gay. Vraiment gay. A 100%. Personne ne peut être plus gay. C'est une certitude.

Il doit rester un instant pétrifié car Kurt se met à rougir et une multitude de petites feuilles naissent sur ses cuisses et remontent vers son entrejambe et wow. Non. Stop.

Blaine rampe sûrement très gracieusement vers lui et l'embrasse sauvagement. Ca, ils savent faire. Ils sont même plutôt bons et il est certain qu'ils seront bons en sexe aussi. Est-ce qu'on peut être bon en sexe ? Blaine décide que oui et qu'ils sont déjà incroyablement doués. Lorsqu'il baisse les yeux à nouveaux les feuilles ont disparues et ah, voilà qui est nettement mieux.

« Ton pénis est un très beau pénis. », déclare-t-il très sérieusement, parce que visiblement, il n'y a plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche et que son cerveau s'est apparemment fait la malle.

Kurt rougit de la tête aux pieds et… explose de rire. Un rire tellement fort qu'il lui donne le hoquet. Blaine aime entendre Kurt rire, donc il considère tout cela malgré tout comme un succès.

« Merci. », finit-il par balbutier en reprenant sa respiration. « C'est le compliment le plus bizarre qu'on m'ait fait, mais… Merci. » Il baisse les yeux une seconde. « Le tien est très beau aussi. »

Kurt n'a même pas finit sa phrase qu'une grosse branche luxuriante jaillit du cadre de lit et se cogne aux poutres.

« … oups. »

Blaine ne peut que l'embrasser à nouveau après ça.

« Jet'aimeJet'aimeJet'aime. », murmure-t-il contre sa bouche entre deux baisers.

Kurt sourit sur ses lèvres et murmure à son tour : « Je t'aime aussi. Même si tu es un idiot.

\- Tu aimes les idiots.

\- Non. Je n'aime les idiots que lorsqu'ils sont toi.

\- Ca ne veut rien dire.

\- Tais-toi. »

Kurt saisit les préservatifs qui sont tombés sur le lit et lui en donne un ainsi que la bouteille de lubrifiant.

Ah. Oui.  _Ca_.

« Blaine ? … Est-ce que ça va ? On est pas obligé tu sais, si tu n'as pas envie. »

Blaine ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« Oh, crois moi, j'ai envie. Juste. Hm. Je connais la théorie, tout ça, mais le reste… »

Kurt se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse légèrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. On est ensemble, non ? C'est ce qui est le plus important. D'être avec toi. »

Kurt n'a vraiment pas le droit d'être aussi romantique alors que Blaine tient un préservatif dans la main. Parce que maintenant, Blaine a juste envie de le renverser sur le lit et de le serrer dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'une seule personne.

Il baisse la tête.

« Comment est-ce que tu fais pour toujours savoir quoi dire ? »

Kurt hausse les épaules.

« C'est un talent naturel. »

Blaine l'embrasse une nouvelle fois car il ne pourra jamais se lasser des lèvres de Kurt sous les siennes. Ils ne sont plus vraiment en érection ni l'un ni l'autre, mais Blaine se figure qu'il suffira que Kurt le touche pour que cela ne soit vraiment plus un problème.

« Comment… Hm. Comment est-ce que tu veux faire pour la première fois. Je veux dire, tu veux que… »

Il se pointe du doigt et pense absurdement à Cooper. Et wow, non, Cooper n'a absolument rien à faire ici. Il laisse immédiatement tomber sa main.

« Je me disais, répond Kurt. Pour cette fois, je pourrais… On pourra toujours inverser. Les prochaines fois. Pour voir. Enfin… »

Blaine n'avait pas réalisé qu'il y aurait des prochaines fois. Beaucoup de prochaines fois. Okay.

« Kurt… Je ne comprends pas très bien ce que tu veux dire. »

Kurt lève les yeux au ciel, inspire, expire et le pousse sur le dos avant de l'enjamber promptement.

« Oh.

\- Je me suis dit… ». Il fait un geste vers son dos. «… Je me suis dit que ce serait plus pratique avec moi au dessus. Pour mes branches. Si elles sortent. Bref. Et comme ça, je peux maîtriser la hum… vitesse ? Et l'angle pour la prostate ? Quand tu hum… Enfin tu vois. » Il fait un geste cru et ah oui, Blaine voit très bien maintenant. « Du coup, je sais mieux quand m'arrêter, s'il faut. Ou quand reprendre. Enfin. Voilà. »

Kurt est rouge écrevisse et ses doigts nerveux jouent avec le plastique du petit sachet du préservatif. Il est adorable.

Blaine se redresse et tend un bras pour poser une main sur son visage. Kurt tourne aussitôt légèrement la tête pour lui embrasser la paume.

« Kurt, je pense que c'est un très bonne idée. »

Pour être honnête n'importe quelle idée de Kurt serait bonne maintenant, mais celle ci l'est particulièrement.

« Okay. »

Les brochures ne disent jamais combien le sexe peut être compliqué ? Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon terme, mais lorsque Blaine gaspille trois préservatif parce qu'il n'arrive pas à les mettre du premier coup et qu'en ouvrant la bouteille de lubrifiant il en met partout, cela lui semble vraiment très compliqué.

Kurt ne s'arrête pourtant pas de sourire et ne fuit pas dans l'instant, ce qui est quand même encourageant. Il se « prépare » lui-même. Apparemment, il l'aurait déjà fait et sait donc comment s'y prendre pour ne pas se faire mal et… Okay. De 1. Erections check, plus un problème pour aucun d'eux deux, et de 2. C'est une image mentale que Blaine va garder précieusement pour utilisation future.

Il ne voit pas grand chose de là où il est – Kurt est toujours à demi assis sur ses cuisses et il ne peut voir que son bras passer dans son dos – mais c'est sans doute préférable, parce qu'il est quasiment certain qu'il va jouir avant même qu'ils n'aient fait quoi que ce soit. C'est déjà un miracle qu'il ait tenu jusqu'ici.

Avec un petit soupir, Kurt retire sa main. Il a les pupilles dilatées et de petites perles de sueur coulent le long de son visage et tombent sur son torse lorsqu'il se penche en avant pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. Blaine remarque alors qu'il tremble légèrement. Il se redresse à moitié et presse son front contre le sien. Ses doigts se posent sur sa taille et caresse délicatement l'os de ses hanches.

« S'il y a un problème, si tu as mal, s'il y a quoi que ce soit, j'ai besoin que tu me le dises, d'accord ? »

Kurt hoche la tête et presse une nouvelle fois ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Okay. »

La voix de Kurt est rauque, pleine d'un mélange d'anticipation et d'incertitude et Blaine est certain de ne l'avoir jamais autant aimé qu'en cet instant.

« Hey, murmure-t-il encore. Tout ira bien. On est ensemble, toi et moi, tu te rappelles ? »

Kurt sourit.

« Je sais. »

Lentement, Kurt verse sur sa paume une noix de lubrifiant et le masturbe une ou deux fois avant de saisir son sexe entre ses doigts pour le guider en lui.

Blaine sent ses cuisses se mettre à trembler, mais il ne quitte pas Kurt des yeux, cherchant sur son visage la moindre trace de douleur ou d'inconfort. Il n'en trouve pas. Kurt s'abaisse lentement, centimètre par centimètre, avec cet air de concentration que Blaine lui connaît si bien. La gravité se charge du reste.

Le temps reste suspendu quelques secondes, avant que la totalité de l'acte frappe Blaine en pleine figure. Il sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge et Kurt lui paraît soudain trop loin alors qu'il est pourtant si près et il doit…

Blaine se redresse en position assise et enroule ses bras autour de Kurt pour l'attirer contre lui et presser sa peau contre la sienne. Et Kurt… Kurt laisse les deux larges branches percer son dos et se déployer derrière lui. Elles sont recouvertes de feuilles et de bourgeons dorés et surtout, surtout, d'une multitude de toutes petites fleurs blanches qui s'ouvrent délicatement et laissent quelques pétales tomber sur le lit.

« Kurt… Tu as… »

Kurt pose un doigt sur ses lèvres et passe ses jambes autour de sa taille.

« Je sais Blaine. Je sais. »

Ils sont aussi proches l'un de l'autre qu'ils peuvent l'être et Blaine ne veut plus rien d'autre que de se laisser envelopper à jamais par la chaleur de Kurt et par son odeur.

Kurt niche son visage au creux de son cou et ses mains s'agrippent un peu plus fort à ses épaules lorsqu'il saisit une nouvelle fois ses lèvres entre les siennes pour chercher sa langue et l'effleurer de la sienne.

Kurt sourit contre sa bouche et après ça Blaine n'arrive plus à penser à quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas Kurt, la chaleur de son corps contre le sien et les petites fleurs qui tombent sur sa peau.

* * *

**5\. Veterascet folium**

Kurt apprend qu'il va mourir le jour de son dix-huitième anniversaire. Il est convoqué avec son père dans un des grands bureaux du quartier militaire. Dans la pièce se trouvent le Colonel Anderson, un Général que Kurt n'a jamais vu mais dont il reconnaît les galons et Marysa. Kurt n'a plus vu Marysa depuis plusieurs années et si le Colonel ne l'avait pas présentée, il ne l'aurait pas reconnue. Sa peau est recouverte d'écailles et il lui faut plusieurs secondes pour se rendre compte qu'il s'agit d'une écorce. Ses cheveux ont pris une teinte couleur terre et ses yeux sont d'un vert plus clair qu'il n'en a jamais vu.

« Marysa ? »

Marysa ne réagit pas. Elle est assise sur une chaise, les mains croisées sur ses genoux et le regard perdu quelque part derrière la fenêtre.

« Elle ne t'entend pas. », lui explique doucement le Colonel Anderson. « Elle est plus arbre qu'être humain maintenant. »

Comme pour lui répondre, une petite branche jaillit de son bras et vient s'enrouler autour du poignet de Kurt. Le corps entier de Marysa craque doucement, mais elle ne tourne pas la tête.

Kurt déglutit et sent à ses côtés son père se tendre brusquement.

Ils ont déjà compris tous les deux.

Kurt prend sa main dans la sienne et s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Combien de temps ? »

Le Colonel et le Général échangent un regard et c'est finalement le plus gradé qui se charge de lui répondre.

« Nous ne savons pas. Au départ, nous avons cru que cela ne touchait pas tout le monde en particulier ceux qui n'avaient pas encore eux de fleurs, mais ce n'est plus le cas. Certains commencent leur « assimilation » avant leur majorité et chez d'autres comme Marysa, cela n'arrive qu'à trente ans passés. Il n'y a pas de règles non plus quant à la vitesse du processus. Chez Marysa, cela a été extrêmement rapide, alors qu'il semblerait que pour ceux qui l'entament tôt, cela soit bien plus lent. Nous avons déjà vu une assimilation prendre une dizaine d'année. »

Kurt hoche la tête. Il ne pleure pas. Son père serre sa main dans la sienne si fort qu'il lui fait mal, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

« Quelle est l'espérance de vie maximum ? »

Il pose cette question en regardant le Colonel Anderson droit dans les yeux.

« … C'est difficile à dire mais… Jusqu'ici aucun des enfants fleurs n'a dépassé les 35 ans. »

Cette fois-ci Burt laisse échapper un sanglot sourd.

« Il y a un traitement ? »

Le Général secoue la tête.

« Malheureusement non. Nos chercheurs y travaillent Marysa était l'une d'entre eux…

\- Il y a cependant une solution alternative », intervient le Colonel Anderson.

« Quelle solution ? »

C'est la première fois que son père s'exprime depuis le début de l'entretien.

Le Colonel hésite et échange un nouveau regard lourd avec le Général qui finit par lui faire un petit signe l'invitant à continuer.

« Il y a… Une planète. »

Kurt ouvre de grands yeux et sent sa mâchoire s'affaisser.

« Pardon ?! »

Le Colonel lui adresse un petit sourire et Kurt réalise qu'il ne lui a plus sourit de cette façon depuis longtemps.

« Il y a quinze ans un de nos satellites a découvert une exo-planète remplissant les conditions nécessaires au développement d'une forme de vie… Est-ce que le nom de Mustafa Aïcha te dit quelque chose ?

\- Pas du tout.

\- Entre 2010 et 2011, cette jeune égyptienne a mis au point un nouveau système de propulsion destiné aux vaisseaux spatiaux. Il ne nécessite pas l'utilisation de carburant pour fonctionner. Elle l'a fait breveter cette année. Nous te passerons les détails, mais cette découverte change drastiquement le concept de voyage spatial et permet les voyages intersidéraux à une vitesse que l'on croyait réservée aux films de science-fiction. Nous avons donc pu envoyer des robots explorateurs pour faire des analyses. »

Le Colonel Anderson s'interrompt une seconde pour prendre un dossier qu'il fait glisser vers Kurt.

« Marysa s'est occupée d'une partie de l'étude et son équipe a découvert que dans certains échantillons naturels provenant de la planète XYIA-RM-759 ont pouvait retrouver une séquence d'ADN semblable à celle de votre mutation. »

La tête de Kurt lui semble prête à exploser.

« Mais… Nous ne sommes même pas encore allés sur Mars. »

Le Général laisse échapper un petit rire.

« Tu  _crois_  que nous ne sommes pas encore allés sur Mars.

\- Oh Seigneur… »

_Inspirer. Expirer._

Kurt sent sa peau vibrer d'une énergie folle qu'il arrive maintenant difficilement à contenir. Dans son dos les branches tirent sur son t-shirt et une multitude de feuilles et de bourgeons courent le long de ses bras avant d'éclore l'espace de quelques secondes pour disparaître presqu'instantanément.

« Je ne… Je ne comprends pas ce que cela a à voir avec moi. »

Le Colonel se rapproche et pose une main sur son épaule.

« Nous pensons commencer à envoyer des personnes sur place d'ici cinq ans. »

* * *

A l'extérieur du bureau, Blaine l'attend et à ses yeux rougis, Kurt devine qu'il sait lui aussi. Blaine ouvre simplement ses bras et l'attire contre lui pour le serrer contre sa poitrine.

« Bon. », murmure-t-il contre son oreille juste avant d'embrasser sa tempe. « Je suppose que nous allons dans l'espace. »

Kurt sourit et ferme les yeux.

* * *

Kurt commence son entrainement immédiatement en se spécialisant en biologie botanique et Blaine le rejoint sur la base un an plus tard pour entamer une majeure en géologie.

Ils emménagent ensemble dans cette maison qui avait semblée à Kurt si froide et si impersonnelle plus de dix ans auparavant et qui maintenant grouille de vie. Cela lui permet de rester auprès de son père pour les dernières années qui leurs restent. Ils savent tous les deux que le voyage sera sans retour et que chaque minute a désormais la valeur d'autant d'années.

Un soir, alors qu'ils sont tous les trois sur le porche, chacun avec une tasse de chocolat brûlant dans les mains, Burt leur annonce qu'ils auront une personne de plus à dîner le prochain vendredi. Kurt hausse un sourcil en voyant son père rougir légèrement.

« Elle s'appelle Carole. Elle travaille comme infirmière sur la base. Je l'ai rencontré en allant faire mon check-up annuel. »

Kurt hoche la tête et serre un peu plus la main de Blaine dans la sienne.

« Je sortirai les belles assiettes. »

* * *

Kurt remarque les changements sur sa peau presque trois ans jours pour jours après avoir appris les conséquences de sa mutation. Ce n'est au début qu'une variation de couleur. Si ténue et si fugace qu'il pense un moment l'avoir rêvée.

Les jours passent.

La date de lancement de la première navette est annoncée pour le 1er février 2020 et ils commencent tous à s'y préparer. La base a fait venir des astronautes chevronnés. Certains les accompagnerons et d'autres ont été spécifiquement appelés pour les former et les mettre en condition.

Le temps semble s'accélérer sans que Kurt n'y ait prise et cela, bien plus que le dur entrainement physique ravive des angoisses qu'il s'efforce de dissimuler.

Il lui arrive maintenant régulièrement de se réveiller avec les bras recouverts d'écorce et de longues branches fines sortant de sa cage thoracique pour s'enrouler autour de son buste. Chaque mouvement lui est alors difficile et ses membres craquent douloureusement juste avant qu'une nouvelle fois tout s'estompe comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion.

Il ne le dit à personne. Ni à son père, ni à Blaine, ni aux militaires. Mais il sait qu'il ne pourra pas le cacher éternellement.

Lorsqu'ils font l'amour et que les fleurs jaillissent autour de Kurt comme si chacune d'entre elle contenait un fragment de son cœur, il les sent se flétrir doucement juste avant qu'elles ne disparaissent. Dans ses cauchemars, l'arbre qu'il renferme l'absorbe jusqu'à le faire disparaître.

A chaque fois ces rêves le laissent hagard et il lui faut plusieurs minutes pour qu'il parvienne à se calmer et à faire cesser les craquements qui courent le long de son corps trop raide. Parfois, Blaine se réveille. Kurt ne sait pas s'il a déjà vu les branches ou l'écorce et ils n'en parlent pas, mais lorsqu'il se sent sur le point de s'effondrer et que sa respiration se fait trop courte, Blaine le prend simplement dans ses bras et s'enroule autour de lui comme une liane, une de ses mains fermement pressée contre son cœur.

« J'ai peur. », lui avoue finalement Kurt une nuit dans le silence de leur chambre.

« Je sais. J'ai peur aussi. »

Blaine embrasse doucement son front et resserre un peu plus ses bras autour de lui.

Il n'y a rien à dire de plus et les mots n'auraient de toute façon aucune signification. Kurt presse son visage au creux de son cou et respire Blaine pour se noyer dans son odeur.

« Tu restes avec moi ? »

Kurt sent sous sa joue la respiration de Blaine s'accélérer.

« Je resterai toujours avec toi.

\- Même lorsque je ne serais plus moi ?

\- Tu seras toujours toi. »

Blaine s'écarte légèrement et tape du doigt sur sa poitrine juste à l'emplacement de son cœur.

« Je l'entendrai toujours même à travers l'écorce la plus épaisse. »

Kurt cligne des yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer et se roule en boule contre le corps de Blaine qui l'enveloppe dans un cocon de chaleur.

* * *

Le 31 décembre 2019, Blaine lui prend la main et lui demande de fermer les yeux.

« J'ai une surprise pour toi. »

Le cœur de Kurt s'accélère mais il s'exécute.

« Je n'aime pas vraiment les surprises.

\- Tu vas aimer celle-ci. »

Il y a tellement de certitude dans sa voix que Kurt ne peut que le croire.

« Et mon père ? On ne peut pas le laisser tout seul pour la nouvelle année. Surtout à un mois du départ.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Burt est chez Carole.

\- Oh. »

Blaine lui prend la main et l'aide à se lever.

« Suis-moi. Et garde les yeux fermés. Pas de triche. »

Kurt ne peut s'empêcher de rire.

« A vos ordres, Commandant Anderson. »

Blaine vient juste de recevoir ses galons et il éprouve une joie enfantine à utiliser son nouveau titre.

« J'espère bien. En route Docteur Hummel. »

Blaine le fait monter dans une voiture et lui attache soigneusement sa ceinture. Kurt garde les yeux fermés, fidèle à sa promesse.

\- Tu verras. »

Kurt peut entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« Tu es insupportable.

\- Mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

Ce n'est même pas une question.

« Evidement idiot. »

Finalement, après ce qui doit être environ un quart d'heure la voiture s'arrête et Blaine l'aide à descendre en passant un de ses bras dans son dos.

Il fait froid et le sol craque sous leur pas. Ce n'est pas du macadam, mais c'est le seul indice que Kurt arrive à percevoir en dehors de l'odeur des arbres qui les entourent.

Ils pourraient être n'importe où.

Ils marchent quelques minutes, Kurt accroché fermement au bras de Blaine pour ne pas tomber.

« J'espère que tu ne m'emmènes pas en randonnée, ça risque d'être compliqué les yeux fermés.

\- On est presqu'arrivés. »

Au bout d'un moment, Blaine ralentit en effet ses pas et vient se placer doucement derrière lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et poser sa tête sur son épaule.

« C'est bon, tu peux ouvrir les yeux. »

Au début, sa vision est un peu floue, après avoir gardé les yeux clos aussi longtemps, mais ils s'habituent bien vite et Kurt sent sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge.

« C'est… C'est notre clairière ? »

Devant eux s'étend un parterre de neige vierge où se reflètent les étoiles et Kurt ne tarde pas à remarquer une petite maison de bois nichée sous les arbres un peu plus loin. Des lampions sont accrochés au porche et éclaire doucement leur chemin.

Sous sa peau les fleurs commencent déjà à fleurir.

« Cette maison n'était pas là ici avant. »

Cela fait un moment qu'ils ne sont plus revenus, mais Kurt s'en serait souvenu.

«Effectivement .

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui l'as construite ?!

\- Disons que j'ai fait jouer quelques relations. Elle te plait ? »

Kurt se retourne dans ses bras et murmure contre sa bouche :

« C'est une question idiote Blaine.

\- Je pose beaucoup de questions idiotes. »

Kurt l'embrasse doucement.

« J'aime tes questions idiotes.

\- Alors… »

Blaine se détache de lui et fouille une seconde dans sa poche.

« … Je vais en profiter pour poser sans doute la question la plus idiote de toutes. »

Et, sous ses yeux ébahis, Blaine se met à genou dans la neige et tend vers lui une petite boite qu'il a maintenant ouverte.

« Kurt, la première fois que je t'ai vu dans cette clairière, la première chose que j'ai pensé était que tu étais la plus belle personne qui puisse exister et cela n'a pas changé. Tu es tout ce qu'il y a de meilleur dans ce monde Kurt. J'aime tout ce que tu es et même cette partie de toi qui te fait peur et que tu détestes parfois et je ne souhaite qu'une chose, c'est que nous puissions vieillir ensemble, que cela soit ici ou sur une planète inconnue. Alors, Kurt, m'accorderas-tu cette chance ? Est-ce que tu veux accepter de partager ta vie avec ce garçon stupide qui pose les questions les plus idiotes de la terre. Est-ce que… »

Blaine déglutit et inspire un grand coup.

« Est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser ? »

Kurt a envie de pleurer et de rire tout en même temps et son cœur gonfle, gonfle dans sa poitrine. Ses doigts se referment délicatement sur ceux de Blaine autour de la petite boîte et il tombe à genou lui aussi pour l'attirer contre lui et presser presque sauvagement ses lèvres froides contre les siennes qu'il sent brûlantes et délicieuses.

«Tu as raison, c'est vraiment… », murmure-t-il entre deux baisers. « … vraiment la question la plus stupide que tu m'ais jamais posée.»

Blaine sourit contre sa bouche et prend sa main gelée entre les siennes pour glisser la petite bague argentée à son annulaire.

« Alors, je vais te faire la réponse la plus stupide qui ait jamais existé : Bien sûr que je veux vieillir à tes côtés idiot. Je veux… Oh Seigneur Blaine… Je veux toute ma vie avec toi. Même si cela veut dire être stupide jusqu'à la fin des temps. Je veux être stupide avec toi. »

* * *

Ils font l'amour au coin du feu dans un décor semblable à une scène de cinéma. Et, si l'on excepte la rencontre du coude de Blaine avec la table basse et le fou rire qui s'en suit, tout est absolument parfait. Ou peut-être, justement, est-ce parfait à cause de toutes ces petites choses qui font d'eux ce qu'ils sont.

Kurt explore Blaine comme si cela était la toute première fois que son corps s'offrait à lui comme une fleur à peine éclose. Ils ont fait l'amour des centaines de fois mais jamais de cette façon. Si lentement que Kurt a l'impression de se fondre en Blaine et que chaque centimètre de sa peau n'est alors plus qu'un prolongement de la sienne. Chaque pression de ses doigts ou de ses lèvres fait naître des fleurs d'un rouge vif qui parcourent désormais son corps comme une constellation et parsèment les draps d'une touche de couleur éphémère.

« Si j'avais su que tu pouvais faire d'aussi belles fleurs, je t'aurais demandé en mariage avant, murmure Blaine contre sa nuque. Je compte maintenant le faire le plus souvent possible. Notre maison ne manquera jamais de fleurs. Jamais.

\- Tais-toi. »

Blaine étouffe un petit rire sur sa peau et le remplace par ses lèvres, sa langue et ses mains.

Kurt l'enjambe, s'assoit sur ses cuisses et enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Blaine se redresse immédiatement et embrasse sa poitrine à l'endroit où son cœur bat le plus fort. Aussitôt une grosse fleur rouge se matérialise là où sa bouche s'est posée et Kurt sent dans son dos le tiraillement de ses bois qu'il laisse jaillir et se déployer. Il les sent s'élever vers le plafond dans le vide de la pièce et son cœur battre jusqu'au bout de chaque branche et de chaque feuille.

Blaine le regarde avec des yeux si grands que Kurt à envie de se mettre à rire. Il y a dans son regard autant d'émerveillement qu'il y en avait au premier jour. Il laisse ses mains courir sur son dos, juste à la naissance de ses bois et Kurt vibre de plaisir. Ce n'est pas que cette zone soit particulièrement érogène, non. C'est parce qu'il s'agit de Blaine. Juste Blaine. Son corps entier répond à Blaine et se tend vers lui.

« Ça à toujours été toi. », souffle-t-il alors que Blaine se laisse tomber sur le dos et l'attire au dessus de lui. Il garde leurs doigts entremêlés et tourne la tête pour embrasser la naissance de son poignet et sentir le pouls de Kurt battre sur sa bouche.

« Je sais. »

Il n'a pas besoin de retourner les mots. Kurt les connaît par cœur et ils roulent si facilement sur ses lèvres alors qu'il se penche pour saisir la jambe de Blaine et la hisser sur son épaule. Sa cheville repose sur son omoplate et une toute petite branche s'enroule délicatement autour de son pied.

« Kurt…

\- Hm. »

Kurt se penche et effleure sa clavicule du bout de sa langue. Sa peau a le goût de la sueur, du sexe et de cette saveur particulière qui est juste Blaine et n'appartient à personne d'autre.

« Je ne voudrais pas briser le moment mais… Tu as une véritable forêt dans le dos. »

Kurt ne peut pas s'en empêcher il se met à rire. Le son rebondit sur les murs de la pièce silencieuse et vibre sur sa peau en laissant sur son passage une multitude de petites feuilles.

« Oh Blaine… Heureusement pour toi que j'ai déjà accepté de t'épouser parce que je suis en train de sérieusement reconsidérer la question. »

Blaine lui tire la langue et fait un léger mouvement du bassin qui leur arrache à tous les deux un petit soupir rauque.

« Tu parles, lui répond Blaine en laissant courir sa main le long de son torse et en écartant un peu plus les jambes. Tu n'en peux déjà plus d'attendre. »

* * *

Lorsque Kurt se réveille, il sait ce qu'il va se produire. Son corps entier vibre et chante sourdement au rythme de son cœur et pour la première fois depuis qu'un arbre a traversé sa chambre pour le protéger de la douleur de la mort, Kurt n'a plus peur.

_Tout ira bien._

Il se lève sans bruit pour ne pas déranger Blaine qui dort encore, jeté en travers du lit, la bouche entre ouverte. Kurt passe une main délicate dans ses boucles en désordre et prend une couverture qu'il enroule autour de ses épaules.

L'écorce qui recouvre ses bras et son cou craque sèchement dans le silence de la pièce et une multitude de petites fleurs tombent de ses cheveux sur les draps.

Sur le porche, les lampions se sont éteins mais l'aube naissante éclaire doucement la clairière.

Kurt voit lentement l'écorce progresser sur sa peau et, comme pour y répondre, le bois du porche se met à craquer et de nombreuses petites racines rampent jusqu'à lui pour grimper le long de ses jambes.

Cela ne fait pas mal. Kurt avait tellement peur que cela fasse mal. Ses muscles sont détendus et son dos droit, son visage tendu vers le soleil qui se lève. Calmement, il porte difficilement son bras raide devant ses yeux pour examiner sa main et les petites fleurs qui sont en train d'y jaillir et se glissent autour de la bague à son doigt. Il réalise alors qu'il vient sans doute de toucher Blaine pour la dernière fois et que ses yeux déjà voilés ne pourront bientôt plus le voir. Malgré le calme qui l'habite, il sent une larme couler sur sa joue et se perdre dans les striures de l'écorce sombre qui monte désormais jusqu'à ses cheveux.

Cela ne fait pas mal mais son cœur tape douloureusement dans sa poitrine de bois et se tend vers Blaine. Les deux branches de son dos jaillissent alors avec violence et un craquement sourd.

C'est le mouvement, ou peut-être le bruit, qui réveille Blaine, mais à travers le flou qui recouvre maintenant son regard, Kurt le devine derrière lui.

« Kurt ? »

Sa voix coule sur lui et sonne à ses oreilles comme du cristal et Kurt est heureux d'avoir pu l'entendre une dernière fois.

Blaine court sur le porche et chaque vibration résonne en lui pour se perdre jusqu'au bout des branches qui l'absorbent. Il voudrait se retourner et prendre la main de Blaine dans la sienne pour lui dire que tout ira bien. Qu'il est là. Qu'il ne souffre pas. Et qu'il ne doit pas avoir peur. Mais, les mots se font trop lourds maintenant et lentement une fine couche d'écorce recouvre sa bouche.

Les derniers mots qu'il ait dits à Blaine sont des mots d'amour, et peut-être est-ce mieux comme ça.

Blaine est contre lui maintenant. Son corps chaud se presse contre son écorce et sa joue repose à l'endroit où son cœur bat toujours.

_Tu vois, il bat encore pour toi._

Kurt enroule une branche autour de sa taille et l'attire un peu plus contre lui pour lui dire au revoir une dernière fois, sans bruit et sans parole, juste avec les battements réguliers de son cœur.

Blaine pleure. De grosses larmes glissent sur ses joues et Kurt devine son nom sur ses lèvres mais il ne peut plus l'entendre. Il ne voit maintenant plus que des formes indistinctes, mais il sent… Il sent le vent dans ses feuilles et sur les pétales des fleurs qui fleurissent autour de Blaine et tombent à ses pieds. Il sent son odeur aussi, qui s'imprègne dans chacune de ses cellules.

_Ne pleure pas. S'il te plait, ne pleure pas. Je reste avec toi. Je resterai toujours avec toi._

Et, alors que ses yeux se ferment doucement, Kurt voit soudain jaillir de Blaine deux grosses branches recouvertes de feuilles d'un vert si vifs qu'elles en semblent brillantes. Elles sortent de son dos et s'enroulent autour d'eux, se mêlant à l'écorce de Kurt et à ses propres branches. Il voit éclore de grosses fleurs blanches qui effleurent ce qu'il reste de son visage et s'accroche à ses cheveux et il voit Blaine. Il voit son visage strié de larmes et ses bras recouverts d'une jeune écorce et de mousse odorante. Blaine est semblable à une rose trémière qui grimpe sur ses branches et s'enroule autour de lui pour ne plus le laisser partir.

Son regard croise le sien une dernière fois et Kurt peut y lire une détermination farouche et un amour qui imprègne maintenant sa jeune sève tiède.

 _Je t'attendrais_.  _J'attendrais que tu me reviennes au printemps_.

Kurt ferme les yeux.

* * *

**6\. Tempus vernum**

Le voyage vers XYIA-RM-759 prend sept mois et douze jours. Blaine en passe la moitié en sommeil artificiel et l'autre moitié à subir toutes sortes d'analyses ou à veiller sur Kurt.

Blaine n'est pas un enfant fleur. Il ne l'a jamais été. Son ADN ne contient pas le gène muté et même en se concentrant de toutes ses forces il est incapable de reproduire ce qu'il a réussi à faire dans la clairière. Pourtant, il s'agit bien de ses branches et de son écorce qui entourent Kurt comme un manteau et lui servent d'écrin. Une fine analyse a retrouvé son génome mêler à celui de Kurt et personne n'a encore réussi à comprendre comment cela était seulement possible, ni si cela n'était qu'une anomalie ou une nouvelle évolution. Comme si soudain ce gêne pouvait se manifester sous le coup d'une forte émotion pour disparaître aussitôt. Blaine n'a pas de réponse et de toute façon, il n'en cherche pas vraiment.

On le laisse tranquille maintenant. Plus personne n'ose trop l'approcher, sans doute effrayé, par ce qui peut se lire dans son regard. Blaine ne parle plus. Il n'en éprouve plus la nécessité et ses derniers mots ont été pour Burt et pour sa famille juste avant de monter dans la navette.

Il n'a pas besoin de mots avec Kurt non plus. En posant sa main sur l'écorce, il peut sentir son cœur battre rythmiquement et cela lui suffit.

Kurt lui manque. Sa voix, son sourire, la douceur de ses mains et le petit tremblement nerveux de sa jambe droite juste avant qu'il ne s'endorme lui manque. Ses lèvres sous les siennes lui manquent. Ne subsiste maintenant de Kurt plus que ses yeux clos et un morceau de son front. L'écorce mange une partie de son visage et l'on peut à peine deviner la forme de son corps sous son sarcophage de bois. Le seul vestige de ce qu'ils ont été est la bague que Kurt porte au doigt car l'arbre ne l'a pas recouvert. Elle brille légèrement, encastrée dans un morceau d'écorce près de son cœur, là où Blaine aime à imaginer que sa main repose. Et, lorsque Blaine pose ses lèvres sur le métal froid et inerte, c'est à chaque fois une nouvelle promesse.

_6 mois plus tard_

Blaine a trouvé une clairière. Elle est différente de celle qui était devenue la leur, mais cela n'a pas d'importance.

Il s'est éloigné du groupe principal depuis longtemps et personne ne l'a vraiment retenu. Il garde sur lui un petit communicateur qui lui permet de rester en contact avec la base, mais il ne l'a encore jamais utilisé en dehors des rapports qu'il est obligé d'envoyer à intervalles réguliers et personne n'a cherché à le contacter malgré le fait qu'il leur ait transmis ses coordonnées et qu'il se fasse livrer régulièrement ses rations d'eau et de nourriture.

Il pourrait mourir ici dans le silence et il s'éteindrait sans doute sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Calmement et sans un bruit.

Cela fait plus d'un an qu'il n'a pas entendu la voix de Kurt mais qu'il peut toujours sentir son cœur battre sous ses doigts. Un an qu'il a l'impression que sa propre poitrine n'est plus que du vide.

Il a construit une petite maison dans la clairière. Presque la même que celle qu'il avait fait construire sur Terre. Cette familiarité a quelque chose de réconfortant et cela le fait se sentir moins seul. Il n'y a pas d'oiseaux et, pour ce qu'il en sait, pas d'animaux. Il n'y a qu'une nature luxuriante que l'homme n'a pas encore détruite ou pervertie par sa présence. Parfois sa respiration se bloque dans sa gorge devant toute la beauté de ce qui s'étale devant ses yeux.

Le ciel est vert ici et l'étoile autour de laquelle la planète gravite est d'une teinte rosée, de temps en temps presque rouge.

Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, Blaine a ouvert le caisson dans lequel Kurt reposait et, une fraction de seconde, un espoir fou lui a serré la gorge, lorsque l'écorce s'est mise à craquer et que des branches ont jailli de l'unité pour se planter dans la terre meuble. Et puis, un arbre avait surgi de terre. Un arbre plus haut et plus large que tout ce que Blaine avait pu voir dans sa vie, si grand qu'il ne peut même pas en voir la cyme. Son tronc est noueux et sous l'écorce suinte une sève sucrée dont l'odeur lui rappelle vaguement l'anis. Il n'a pas encore fleuri, mais avec la fin de l'hiver, de larges feuilles étaient apparues. Elles sont d'un vert tirant vers le turquoise sur la face tirant vers la lumière et presque blanche en dessous. Blaine ne se souvient pas en avoir jamais vu de pareilles.

Et Kurt… Kurt est au centre de l'arbre. Soulevé par les branches, il a été assimilé par l'écorce et l'humus.

Blaine a mis plusieurs heures à le trouver paniquer à l'idée de l'avoir perdu une nouvelle fois, jusqu'à ce que son regard accroche la bague que l'écorce, les branches et la mousse n'ont toujours pas touchée, comme si elles ne s'en accordaient pas le droit.

Son beau visage endormi est tourné vers le ciel et encadré par deux larges branches semblables à celles qui sortaient parfois de son dos. Elles forment autour de lui une sorte de petit cocon où il a juste assez de place pour se glisser comme si Kurt l'entourait de ses bras.

C'est à cet endroit que son cœur bat le plus fort.

Lorsqu'il n'arrive pas à dormir, Blaine se hisse dans l'arbre avec une couverture et va se nicher entre les branches pour se laisser bercer par le tap tap régulier du cœur de Kurt contre son oreille. Il peut compter les étoiles d'ici et il essaye plusieurs fois d'en dresser une carte, mais il s'endort souvent avant même d'avoir réussi à tracer la première constellation.

Chaque jour, il embrasse la petite bague qui brille toujours comme au premier jour. Elle aurait pu rouiller à cause de l'humidité ou même simplement être tachée par la terre ou par la mousse, mais elle demeure immaculée et Blaine a arrêté de chercher à comprendre.

Il y a de petits bourgeons odorants maintenant et bientôt l'arbre va fleurir. Blaine l'attend presqu'avec impatience.

« Je voudrais que tu sois là avec moi, murmure-t-il un soir doucement en se pressant contre lui, la tête tournée vers le ciel. C'est tellement beau ici. Plus beau que tout ce qu'on avait imaginé.»

Kurt ne répond pas, mais Blaine sent son cœur battre un peu plus vite contre son oreille.

* * *

C'est la lueur du jour qui le réveille le lendemain matin. L'aube teinte la clairière d'un camaïeu de verts et de turquoises et Blaine se rend compte que de petites fleurs blanches sont tombées sur sa couverture. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais elles brillent doucement, comme illuminées de l'intérieur.

« Oh Kurt… Elles sont magnifiques. »

Et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaine se sent sourire.

Il se redresse et contemple la clairière et la forêt qui s'étend à ses pieds à perte de vue.

Il ne sait pas combien de temps il reste là, ni même quand est-ce qu'il se rendort, doucement bercé par le bruit de la sève et le craquement des branches, mais lorsqu'il se réveille à nouveau, il y a une main chaude sur son visage et la pression d'un anneau juste au coin de sa bouche.

« Blaine ? »

* * *

**Note**  : Les sections sont les noms latins des différentes étapes de la vie d'une fleur et Tempus vernum signifie : Le printemps.  
Merci de m'avoir suivi pour tous ces satellites ! J'ai dépassé les 100 000 mots je crois (et les 100 reviews sur FFnet!! Wow!)


End file.
